Why So Serious
by Edelweiss25
Summary: Semua berawal dari masa lalu. -entah itu menyenangkan atau menyedihkan. -begitu pula dengan masa depanmu akankah indah atau justru suram. - karena itu mengapa semuanya harus serius? ***
1. chapter 1

WHY so SERIOUS

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Creative by Agiw Uzumaki

Present

Tokyo, April 25, 2017 (04.10 a.m)

'Moshi-moshi. Hinata Hyuuga desu.'

'Moshi-moshi? Hito ga imasuka?'

'Sumimasen na. Dore desuka?'

'Onegai.'

Panggilan terputus.

'Tut tut tut'

"Hhuh, siapa sih mengganggu jam tidurku aja." Ujarku sambil menaikkan selimutku yang agak merosot.

Disudut kota Hokaido, tepatnya di Sapporo.

Markas TAKA.

Seorang pria berpenampilan bak eksekutif muda yang duduk disinggasananya sebagai ketua dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat bukan hanya ketua yakuza! Tapi dia beneran CEO di perusahaan Uchiha loh! Dengan masih menggenggam handphonenya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menelpon seseorang disebrang sana hingga kini belum menampilkan ekspresi apapun yang berarti, hanya wajah dingin lah yang ia punya sementara pikirannya masih teringat pada suara seseorang yang baru saja menutup telepon darinya. Smartphonenya masih tergenggam dengan sangat kuat ditangan kanannya, terlihat rahang wajah yang kaku karena merasa telah dipacu jiwa liarnya. 'H-I-N-A-T-A' gumamnya dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hanya seringai! Ingat seringai! Tapi dibalik itu semua mengandung beberapa kemungkinan termasuk sesuatu yang tak akan kau perkirakan.

End Prolog.

[Hehehe maaf ini baru prolog loh! Tapi tenang tetap berlanjut kok soalnya gak enak loh kalo belum tuntas serasa ada yang tertinggal gitu. Stop thor! Lo niat bikin cerita gak sih! Oke aku lanjut ya, maaf mengganggu! Wkwkwkwk *visss

Chappie selanjutnya release! !!]

Normal pov

Selasa pagi ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagi Hinata karena harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi negeri. Diumurnya yang ke 18 tahun ini akan memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, setelah mendaftar dirinya diwajibkan mengikuti ujian masuk ini karena sebagai penentuan di universitas mana ia akan kuliah. Intinya Hinata berusaha keras untuk mendapat nilai terbaik untuk mencapai universitas impiannya, Tokyo University.

Hinata pov

"Ohh ahh! ! Matte! Matte!" Aku ketinggalan bis lagi, bisa-bisa diriku tambah kurus lagi. Pagi ini sangat merepotkan, dikejar-kejar anjing tetangga, ketinggalan bis, uang jajanku habis. Lengkap sudah penyiksaan kami padaku. Andai saja Hanabi, kaachan dan touchan masih ada pastilah hidupku tak semenyedihkan ini, setidaknya masih ada Hanabi yang selalu menghibur, kaachan dan touchan yang selalu menyayangiku. Semakin ku mencoba hidup lebih baik lagi semakin menyakitkan cobaan hidup yang ku alami. Bagiku ini tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang aku yang sudah kehilangan keluarga. Mengapa kami-sama hanya menyisakan diriku yang seorang diri disini.

Keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padaku, hari ini ada ujian tes masuk dan aku masih disini terjebak dalam segala kerumitan. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras dan aku masih jauh dari tempat yang ku tuju mungkin sekitar 100 m lagi. Bagaimana lagi sudah begini adanya. Aku berlari menantang hujan, aku percaya usaha ini pasti akan membantu ku. Meski harus berkeringat bercampur air hujan aku tetap berlari secepat mungkin. Hingga akhirnya gerbang Universitas Tokyo ada dihadapanku, ku lirik jam beludru ku yang usang menunjukkan pukul 07.49 a.m. Ku menghela nafas lega saat sang waktu masih memberikan cukup waktu untukku merapihkan penampilanku yang jauh dari kata baik. Ku lihat gedung-gedung dan taman-taman yang ada di universitas impianku, semoga ada sedikit peluang. Bukan, bukan sedikit maksudku tapi banyak harus banyak peluang untukku agar hidupku semakin maju. Ku lepas jaket kulit pemberian almarhum kakekku, beruntung kemejaku tak basah hanya rambut dan jaketku yang menjadi korban ganasnya hujan dipagi hari. Ku tatap diriku dipantulan kaca jendela fakultas hukum yang masih sepi, kemeja biru tosca lengan pendek dengan renda didepan dadaku, rok biru dongker sepanjang 5 cm diatas lutut dan sepatu booth coklat melekat dengan pas ditubuhku. Saat dirasa cukup akhirnya aku berjalan cepat menuju gedung utama.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Ku berojigi saat hendak memasuki ruangan, ku melihat siswa-siswi yang juga hendak mengikuti tes sama seperti ku. Para sensei belum datang, beruntung kurasakan. Mungkin nasib sebagian peserta tes bernasib sama seperti ku terjebak derasnya hujan, karena saat ku perhatikan masih banyak bangku yang masih kosong. Berjalan kearah bangku paling pojok dan terbelakang, ku tersenyum dalam setiap kesempatan untuk memberikan kesan ramah. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang memberikan sikap kurang menyenangkan mungkin karena dalam situasi dimana dirimu harus menunjukkan kemampuan untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

"Ohayou!" Ku lihat seorang gadis menyapaku, ku tersenyum membolehkan dirinya duduk disampingku.

"Onamaewa? Aaa kimi wa Hinata Hyuuga desune?" Dia bertanya padaku, ku tau pasti dia membaca nama yang tertera di bangku. Ku anggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Ne Hinata-chan, ku perhatikan kamu tak berkata apapun. Oh ku tau kau pasti orang yang tak terlalu banyak bicara ya?" Ku hanya memandangnya biasa.

"Oke mungkin ini pertemuan yang pertama untuk kita, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ya. Baik namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura tanpa embel-embel apapun oke?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia kemudian sibuk dengan smartphone nya yang sedari tadi bergetar, dia melirik ku dan menganggukkan kepalanya meminta izin dan mau gimana lagi aku jelas mengangguk menjawab anggukannya.

Sakura Haruno. Sudah jelas dari namanya saja dia putri seorang pejabat atau mungkin pengusaha kaya, penampilannya saja trendy sesuai dengan mode saat ini. Kalo kupikirkan tipikal cewek manja yang minta ini itu langsung dikasih sama orangtua nya. Memikirkan itu membuat ku tersenyum kecut. Oke Sakura kita lihat apa kau bisa menjadi teman baikku?

SKIP TIME

'Hinata!'

'Hinata!'

'Hinata-chan!'

Entah perasaan ku atau apa, ku merasa ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Ku hentikan langkah ku dan terkejut ketika ada seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Oi Hinata-chan!" Huhh ternyata Haruno yang memanggil-manggilku, ku kira siapa.

Ku menoleh kearah nya, dia tersenyum ceria.

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu lulus seleksinya?" Dia bertanya hasil seleksiku, yah sudah jelas bukan nama siapa saja yang lulus seleksi toh dipapan informasi juga ada. Baik mungkin ini hanya basa basinya, karena diriku sendiri tau bahwa dirinya itu lulus seleksi meski sedikit payah karena nilainya pas-pasan.

"Ohh Sakura. Un begitulah kurasa sedang beruntung." Jawabku.

"Seharusnya kita merayakan kelulusan kita, mari kita jalan-jalan Hinata-chan!" Ucapnya bersemangat, huhh dasar cewek shopaholic.

"Eto ... ano... Sakura mungkin lain kali saja." Jawabku pelan, mana mungkin aku menghabiskan uang paruh waktuku untuk have fun yang gak jelas. I say NO.

"Iie Hinata. Aku akan mentraktir mu sebagai tanda pertemanan kita. Onegai! Hanya kau satu-satunya temanku disini!" Ucapnya memohon.

Melihat wajah cerianya menjadi lesu mana mungkin aku tega merusak suasana hati orang.

"Gomen to arigatou, tak apa kah?" Cicitku pelan.

"Hei kau ini, jelas tak apa-apa. Ayo!" Dia menarik lengan ku dan berjalan dengan riang disepanjang jalan.

Sakura mengajakku berkeliling mall. Dirinya bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan nya. Hello! Apa pada setiap orang yang dia temui dirinya akan menceritakan hidupnya? Hhah entahlah. Si Haruno itu sangat cerewet. Katanya mall ini juga milik ayahnya, sudah ku duga. Katanya dirinya tak punya teman, aku tak percaya. Tapi... ada satu hal yang menarik darinya. Dia ternyata memang tak punya teman sama sekali, karena dirinya selalu tertipu oleh temannya sendiri karena terlalu mudah untuk dimanfaatkan, so itu sudah terbayang tapi ini yang aku tak habis pikirkan. Dirinya mempunyai dua orang sahabat, keduanya lelaki. Tapi mereka terpisah ketika masih sangat kecil hingga sekarang tak pernah bertemu lagi. Oke, menurutku itu adalah hal menarik bagiku. Disaat dia ditipu oleh teman wanita justru dia malah mempunyai sahabat dua orang lelaki dan hal itu sungguh tak mungkin bagiku.

Ku lihat dirinya memilah-milih baju yang harganya selangit tentunya. Ku hanya terdiam memperhatikan.

"Hinata! Kemarilah!" Mau tak mau aku menurutinya.

"Sini-sini, kesebelah sini. Aku menemukan baju yang cocok untukmu. Biar ku pas kan." Aku diam. Dirinya heboh sendiri.

"Aww wahh! !! Hina-chan kau sangat cocok memakai nya. Oke aku belikan satu untukmu." Belum ku menjawab dia mendahuluiku.

"Iie. Aku tak menerima penolakkan!" Tegasnya dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat. Mau bagaimana lagi, berurusan dengan cewek keras kepala sungguh merepotkan.

Sakura pov

Entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat nyaman ketika bersama Hinata, teman baruku. Meski tak banyak bicara malah diriku yang heboh sendiri tapi ku merasa dia sangat menghargai diriku, tunggu bukan hanya aku saja tapi dia ramah terhadap orang lain.

Saat ini aku mengajak nya ke mall, meski diriku yang memaksa. Di hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan ceritaku, tapi ku yakin dia mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Aku bertambah penasaran akan sosok Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak perlu. Tipikal cewek introvert. Sudah jelas ia sandang. Matanya yang sewarna batu amethys menyiratkan kesenduan tersendiri, mungkin karena hidupnya yang berat. Aku masih lebih beruntung darinya. Hidup glamour lebih dari cukup membuat kebutuhan ku terpenuhi. Tapi satu hal, aku lah yang beruntung berteman dengan Hinata. Karena dirinya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kekayaan yang ku miliki berbeda dari temanku yang dahulu.

Dirinya melihatku memilah-milih baju yang ku suka tentunya. Hinata hanya terdiam memperhatikan.

"Hinata! Kemarilah!" Ku tau dirinya terpaksa, Hinata cenderung anti sosial tapi dirinya tak bisa menolak permintaan orang. Mau tak mau dirinya menurutiku.

"Sini-sini, kesebelah sini. Aku menemukan baju yang cocok untukmu. Biar ku pas kan." Dirinya hanya diam. Aku lah yang heboh sendiri.

"Aww wahh! !! Hina-chan kau sangat cocok memakai nya. Oke aku belikan satu untukmu." Belum dia menjawab aku mendahuluinya.

"Iie. Aku tak menerima penolakkan!" Tegasku dengan wajah marah yang ku buat-buat.

Mungkin dia berpikir berurusan denganku yang keras kepala sungguh merepotkan. Tapi jika benar, aku membenarkannya.

Normal pov

Setelah selesai menemani Sakura jalan-jalan dan akhirnya pulang membawa beberapa bag papper pemberian gadis itu, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Memang sih hari ini dia diliburkan dari kerja paruh waktunya, tapi kan dirinya juga membutuhkan istirahat. Tear for Hinata. Hinata berpikir tak usah keluar flatnya hanya untuk membeli makanan, karena tadi sebelum pulang Sakura mentraktirnya makan di cafe langganannya.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 p.m Hinata berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di futon. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beralih ke dunia mimpi.

4 bulan kemudian

Tokyo, Agustus 25, 2017 (04.50 a.m)

Drrt...drrt...drrt

'Moshi-moshi. Hinata Hyuuga desu.'

'Moshi-moshi. Hinata Hyuuga desu.'

'Moshi-moshi? Hito ga imasuka?'

'Sumimasen na. Dore desuka?'

'Onegai.'

Panggilan terputus.

'Tut tut tut'

Hinata pov

Ada seseorang menelponku pagi-pagi, tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, bila ku pikirkan nomor yang menghubungi sama dengan yang dulu. Ku kira dia iseng, tapi setelah ku pikirkan pasti ada yang tidak beres. Agak takut memang, disaat hidupmu sendiri lalu ada orang yang menguntitmu atau semacamnya pasti akan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu dihatimu. Dan itu terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku takut ada orang yang berniat menyakiti ku atau menjadi kan diriku bahan perloncoan atau bahkan membunuhku dan itu sungguh membuatku takut. Ku termenung dalam futonku memikirkan banyak hal tanpa ku sadari handphone ku bergetar. Ku angkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, ku pikir masih orang yang tadi menelpon. Tapi ...

Drrt drrt drrt

'Moshi-moshi.' Jawabku dengan nada bergetar, mungkin takut ku rasa.

'Hinata-chan!' Suara melengking itu aku tau siapa, Sakura Haruno. Ku merasa sedikit lega saat tau bahwa yang menelpon adalah Sakura.

'Anou... Sakura nande?' Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

'Aaa .. Hinata chan hari ini kamu libur?' Bila ku tebak dia akan mengajakku main dan ternyata ...

'Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko baju yang ada di jalanan Shibuya. Sepertinya akan ada banyak diskon disana. Bisa kan?' Dan yah perkiraanku tepat 100% dan pastinya aku menolak.

'Doumo sumimasen, aku ada jadwal bekerja Sakura. Mungkin lusa bisa.' Tolakku yah bisa dibilang terlalu blak-blakkan.

'Benarkah? Oke lusa nanti aku jemput kamu di rumahmu jam 07.00 pagi.'

'Hai, jaa mata aimasu Sakura.'

'Jaa.'

Tut tut tut

Panggilan terputus.

Ahh aku lupa bahwa sekarang aku punya teman yang cerewet nya selangit. Setelah kelulusan seleksi masuk universitas, Sakura sering kali menghubungi dan mengajakku jalan. Setelah dirasa dekat dia mulai bercerita lebih banyak tentang dirinya dan aku menanggapi dengan sangat singkat. Tapi dia tak mempermasalahkan kebiasaan ku itu.

Normal pov

Markas TAKA.

"Kemana saja kamu teme?" Pemuda bersurai blonde bertanya pada pemuda didepannya tanpa memberikan jawaban, pemuda itu melenggang pergi mengabaikan pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"Teme!"

"Teme!"

"Aku tak akan bicara jika kamu berhenti membuat bibi Mikoto menangis! Kamu tak kasian apa melihat wanita itu terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan kamu! Sementara kamu sendiri mengabaikannya. Brengsek!" Naruto, nama pemuda yang sedang kesal pada pemuda yang ia panggil teme itu.

Sementara pemuda itu yang tak lain dan tak salah lagi bernama Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Diam dobe, urus saja ibuku jangan menggangguku." Ucap pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto bertambah geram dan menerjang kearah Sasuke berniat memukulnya. Tapi usahanya gagal karena segera ditepis oleh Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terbanting kebelakang.

"Kuso teme! Dasar bajingan! Berhenti memperlakukan keluargamu seperti sampah. Apa yang kau inginkan? Ha! Apa hanya dendam yang ada dalam otak jeniusmu itu he!"

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap dingin temannya.

"Setidaknya berilah ia kabar. Jangan pergi begitu saja. Dan jangan lupa! Urus juga perusahaan ayahmu itu, kau tak kasian melihat Itachi-nii harus bolak-balik Jepang-London! Itachi juga punya kerjaannya di Jerman dan kerjakanlah tugasmu di Jepang sebagai pimpinan yang baik dan dihormati."

Sasuke melangkah pergi, sebelum itu Naruto bersikeras melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa gunanya menjadi Yakuza tanpa ada seorang yang mencintaimu dan menantimu di tempatmu pulang! Baka!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan markas itu, dan meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang beraura gelap dalam jiwanya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, marah. Ia kini sedang marah karena perbuatan temannya itu. Akhirnya ia mengangkat smartphonenya dan ...

'Sekarang waktunya dia harus berada disini! Lakukan sesuai perintah ku.' Ucapnya pada orang yang ditelpon.

Seringai tipis muncul dibibirnya yang tipis.

Hinata pov

Hari ini jadwal kuliahku sangat padat, dosennya bener-bener menjengkelkan. Kalo tak salah sekarang sudah pukul 07.23 pm. berarti cukup lama, tidak maksudku sangat lama aku menghabiskan waktu dilab komputer. Yah ini resiko jika kau tak punya komputer untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Beruntung belum pukul 8 jadi aku bisa mengganti shift jaga Aoi di minimarket tempatku bekerja. Ku langkahkan kakiku diterotoar dan terlihatlah Mise dan disana berdiri Aoi yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

Saat aku akan pergi ke Mise, dengan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan dengan kain yang membekap mulut hingga hidungku dan tercium aroma asing yang membuatku ingat bahwa ini adalah obat bius ku mencoba mempertahankan kesadaranku dengan menekan tombol panggilan cepat pada smartphoneku tak lama panggilan terangkat oleh seseorang dan perlahan kesadaranku hilang. Semuanya gelap.

Ku buka kedua mataku perlahan, dan semuanya tampak putih dan silau. Ku yakin diriku tengah diculik seseorang. Kepalaku sedikit pening mungkin efek dari obat biusnya. Ku tau ini adalah sebuah kamar, bahkan bagiku ini terlalu nyaman untuk dikatakan tempat untuk orang yang diculik. Dan kurasakan tangan dan kakiku terikat tali, memang berniat sekali orang ini untuk menculikku tapi untuk apa? Jika kau cermat pasti dapat mendengar suara musik dj samar-samar dari luar. Dan sekarang aku tau aku berada dimana, Club / Pub / Bar atau sejenis nya. Tempat yang sangat tak ku sukai.

Apa aku harus pasrah atau berontak. Aku sendiri tak tau. Karena menurutku tak ada gunanya juga untuk melawan sementara aku sendiri tak ada yang harus diperjuangkan. Aku bingung untuk apa mereka menculikku yang tak ada apa-apanya. Atau mungkin mereka akan membunuhku dan kemudian mengambil organ-organ vitalku dan kemudian dijual dipasar gelap atau kemungkinan terburuknya aku dijual dan dipaksa menjadi pelacur. Oh tidak ku harap bukan kemungkinan yang terakhir itu. Lebih baik diriku mati daripada harus menjadi alat untuk memuaskan hasrat busuk lelaki hidung belang. I say NO!

Uhh aku terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran ku sehingga tak menyadari pintu itu terbuka dan kembali tertutup rapat. Terlihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan berambut biru dongker, ku rasa dialah dalang dari penculikanku ini. Dia menatapku dengan sangat intens dan jangan lupa ekspresi dingin di wajah rupawannya.

Orang itu melangkah mendekat ke arah diriku yang terbaring dikasur, aku terus menatap kearahnya. Namun yang ku lihat adalah senyuman yang menawan dan tahukah kalian senyuman itu sangat tulus dan mempunyai maksud lain.

Tampan-tampan ko penjahat, eh jaman sekarang kan penjahatnya keren-keren. Hush diam Hinata kamu ini jangan banyak bergurau, ingat dirimu sedang dalam tak aman.

"Hinata." Dia mengetahui namaku.

"Hinata." Dia berada disampingku.

"Gomen." Dia mengelus lembut pipiku. Dan tunggu apa itu yang dikatakannya? Gomen? Kau yakin dia mengatakan itu.

"Gomen, kau pasti tersiksa ya." Oh dia memang mengatakannya, tapi kenapa dengan kata maaf itu? Bukankah dirinya yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menculikku dan apaan ini dengan kata maafnya.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja." Dia masih sama seperti tadi mengelus-elus kulit wajahku. Dan aku masih terdiam.

"Bicaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Apa kau yakin dia seorang penjahat? Oh ya ku yakin sekali. Mungkin saja dia salah satu dari penjahat. Misalnya penjahat kelamin.

"Oke. Kamu pasti tak suka dengan kejadian ini apalagi kedua tangan dan kakimu yang terikat. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu tapi itu nanti aku harus pergi. Riza akan membawakan makanan kesini. Ku harap kamu tak merepotkannya." Dia pergi, tapi sebelumnya dia mengecup keningku dan mengusak ujung kepalaku.

Sekarang apa lagi. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Di menculikku, mengikatku dengan tali dan apa tadi memberikan aku makanan. Okeh master sepertinya kamu memang seseorang yang misterius. Dan entah kenapa aku tak merasa takut ataupun sedih. Ku merasa aman. Memang terdengar gila, tapi itulah perasaanku saat ini.

'Tok tok tok' suara pintu yang diketuk. Well kurasa untuk seorang penculik tak usah mengetuk pintunya.

Tak lama munculah seorang wanita cantik dan seksi. Tunggu bukan seksi dalam arti memakai bikini dengan thong. Tapi baju ketat warna coklat lengan panjang dengan rompi dari kulit sapi dan celana jeans yang juga ngetat. Terlihat seksi dan berani. Aku harap dia bukan pengguna snipper, karena aku tak suka senjata itu.

Ku menatapnya tajam, setajam apa ya tak bisa ku gambarkan. Tapi tatapan ini adalah tatapan khas orang Hyuuga.

Wanita itu tersenyum, dan itu membuat ku iri karena dia bertambah dua kali cantik dengan senyumannya. Dia menaruh nampan berisi sup dan susu ke nakas.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung." Aku mengernyitkan satu alisku.

"Kau pasti bingung harus apa. Marah, benci, sedih, pasrah, ataupun takut. Ku harap bukan salah satu diantaranya." Dia menyendok supnya kearah mulutku. Tapi ku menolak.

"Ayolah. Jangan membuat aku mati konyol karena tak membuatmu memakan makanan ini." Wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Apa hubungannya hidupmu dengan aku tak mau makan?" Ucapku ketus.

"Sungguh tak masuk akal." Dia tampak kaget dengan ucapanku. Ohh sungguh aku terlalu marah saat ini, semuanya tampak abu-abu. Ya benar, abu-abu sangat membingungkan.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Karena ku tau master akan marah jika ada yang memberitahumu lebih dulu daripada dirinya." Aku diam dan tatapanku berubah dingin.

"Ayolah jangan mempersulit. Jangan berharap kau akan mati dengan tak mau makan. Kalo tidak ... " dia menjeda ucapannya dan menyimpan piring dan sendok ke nakas.

"Aku akan bunuh diri disini sekarang juga." Ucapnya tegas dan yakin. Aku diam tak menanggapi seolah-olah dia hanya sedang membuat lelucon yang tak seru.

Tunggu, apa itu berwarna merah. Merah darah. Aku tersentak dan tiba-tiba ...

"Tunggu! Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri hanya untuk membuat ku makan? Oh tuhan! Nyawamu tak sebanding dengan makanan-makanan itu." Aku menyentak wanita itu.

"Cantik sih tapi bodoh." Dia hanya terdiam, tak lama tersenyum setelah mataku melirik makanan itu. Ku tau dia mengerti dengan isyarat yang ku buat. Dia mengambil makanannya tapi ...

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Lepaskan ikatannya." Dia diam tak menuruti kemauanku. Dia akan membuka mulutnya tapi sebelum itu aku memotongnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan kabur. Lagipula aku tak terlalu memikirkan hidupku lagi." Cerocosku. Dia mengangguk. Dan akhirnya aku makan dengan tenang. Well aku masih punya tatakrama kesopanan. Itu adalah pelajaran sehari-hariku waktu aku masih bersama keluarga.

Aku selesai makan. Dia tak langsung membereskan piringnya. Malah dia memegang tangan dan bahuku dan memapahku sambil berkata.

"Ohh terima kasih. Kau sangat peduli terhadap orang lain. Maka dari itu aku akan membantumu mandi." Dan apa yang dia katakan? Membantuku mandi? Seolah-olah aku ini seorang bayi atau pesakitan yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk mandi. NO!

"Ku harap kau tak melecehkan ku nanti." Ancamku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tau, dilecehkan itu tak menyenangkan. Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah." Dia terdiam tak lama melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau bisa menganggapku pelayan pribadimu." Well aku semakin bingung, adakah seorang sandra mendapat seorang pelayan. Itu terdengar sedikit istimewa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat pelayan? Dan juga apa ada pelayan yang mengikat majikannya dengan tali? Itu terlalu konyol." Aku muak dan sangat bingung untung saja aku tak mempunyai riwayat hipertensi.

"Kamu terlalu dingin dengan sentuhan jutek nona." Dia tertawa.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Kamu terlihat seperti master." Dia mengelap semua tubuhku hingga kering dan memakaikan gaun selutut berwarna violet. Dan aku hanya diam seperti boneka diriku saat ini. Dan ku tebak master yang dikatakan wanita itu adalah pemuda yang tadi menemuiku.

"Aku terlihat seperti boneka. Iya kan Riza-san?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan nona, anda terlalu indah dibandingkan boneka. Mungkin malaikat lebih cocok." Huhh menggodaku Riza, sayangnya itu tak berpengaruh padaku. Well dia tak menanyakan aku tau darimana namanya, dia wanita cerdas juga cepat tanggap.

Dan kehidupanku di tempat asing ini di mulai.

a.n

Normal pov : sudut pandang author

Kutip satu (') : obrolan via telepon ato gumaman

Kutip dua (") : percakapan langsung

Italic word : bacot author

Gomen sekedar pemberitahuan! !


	2. Chapter 2

WHY so SERIOUS

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Creative by Agiw Uzumaki

Present

Happy reading

Deru mobil semakin terdengar mendekat ditelinga seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berambut klimis. Pemuda itu dalam keadaan tak baik, yah dengan kulit luar yang mengelupas dan hampir serupa mayat hidup dengan kulit pucatnya itu. Namun itu semua tak bisa menyembunyikan kesan tampan yang dia miliki.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan matanya. Pemuda kulit pucat itu tersenyum mengejek sambil berkata.

"Aku tak tau jika anda begitu lelet tuan." Ucapanya.

Tapi seseorang yang dipanggilnya tuan itu malah menatapnya dingin.

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup naiklah Juka!" Gertak pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

"Apa aku terlihat menyenangkan tuan hingga anda menyuruh saya untuk masuk kedalam mobil anda?" Pemuda bernama Juka itu duduk disamping pemuda berambut biru dongker itu, kemudian pemuda berambut biru dongker itu menyeringai.

"Bagiku kau tampak jelek seperti bangkai, tapi aku menyukainya. Kau kelinci setiaku." Juka ber-wow ria, merasa tersanjung dengan pujian eksplisit tuannya. Juka pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa anda akan memberikan tambahan uang untuk proyekku saat ini tuan?" Lawan bicaranya hanya diam memandang lurus kearah depan, fokus bahkan terlalu fokus.

"Aku membuat para mafia itu kacau dan hancur dengan sangat baik dan mungkin aku cukup banyak membawa informasi yang sangat menyenangkan." Sasuke, nama tuan yang ia patuhi tampak mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin rasa penasaran mulai menghampirinya.

"Anda tau? Aku mengorbankan diri saya untuk turun langsung dalam proyek besar itu tanpa bantuan anak buah anda yang lainnya. Aku harap anda memberikan sedikit saja uang dari saku anda." Juka memang tipe orang yang cerewet untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, dia pandai merayu dan mengelabui orang lain tapi tidak pada tuannya itu. Kenapa dia bisa sangat patuh pada tuannya itu? Itu berawal dari sebuah peristiwa yang sangat mengenaskan bagi hidup Juka.

Flashback On

5 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah kota terpencil dibelahan prefektur timur kota Ou. Dirinya terpaksa menunggu didalam mobilnya karena ada berita pembunuhan berantai, 7 kepala keluarga terbunuh. Kini perjalanannya terganggu oleh suara sirine mobil polisi, tampaknya polisi itu sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan itu. Dan akhirnya dirinya terjebak macet karena polisi itu melakukan razia besar-besaran. Dirinya yang cuek bebek tak menggubris berita pembunuhan yang diberitahukan supirnya itu. Sementara itu tak sengaja matanya melirik kearah kanan, disebuah gang terlihat disana seorang bocah kecil berumur sekitar 11 tahunan tengah disiksa dengan sangat keji. Lebih jelasnya disiksa dan dilecehkan jiwa dan raganya. Well bocah itu seorang laki-laki and you will be know what bocah laki-laki itu disodomi dan dikuliti secara bersamaan ditambah air keras yang disiramkan pada tubuh ringkih bocah itu. Sialnya bocah itu hampir mati tapi mereka seperti mengulur waktu kematiannya. Ya bocah kecil itu meringis menangis dan memberontak, dan saat itu Sasuke sadar bahwa bocah cilik itu sangat spesial. Dirinya menyeringai dan membuka pintu mobilnya berjalan santai kearah sumber perhatiannya itu.

"Aarrgghhh le-pass! Kalian makhluk biadab! "

Sasuke mendengar teriakkan bocah itu yang isinya lebih mirip hinaan daripada rintihan. Well Sasuke suka itu. Dirinya mempercepat jalannya.

"Akan ku balas kalian! Dengan caraku yang lebih hina! Kalian brengsek! Akan ku bunuh kalian!" Para pedopsyco itu tertawa mengejek dengan tetap melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"SIALAANN!! Eu-nghh Apa hak kalian membunuh se-muaa ke-luargaa kuhhh." Hingga akhirnya bocah itu terkapar tak berdaya, semakin melemah.

Dor dor dor!

Terdengar sebuah tembakan beruntun, dan 5 orang pedopsyco itu tumbang semua, mati. Juka bocah kecil itu terkesiap kaget dan melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang menggendong tubuh kotornya dengan kuat.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan." Bocah itu tak sadarkan diri.

Flashback off

"Kau bebas keluar masuk ke semua club yang kau inginkan. Melakukan apapun sesuka hati dan-" Sasuke melirik kearah Juka.

"Ku berikan uang jika kau sudah cukup umur." Sasuke mengelus rambut klimis pemuda disampingnya.

"Tapi tuan-" Sasuke menyela omongannya.

"Kau masih daun muda Juka. Jangan ungkit masalah uang lagi. Jika kau masih ingin hidup senang." Sasuke bersikap seola-olah dirinya itu adalah orangtua yang baik. Well setidaknya dirinya mempunyai rasa peduli juga.

Juka hanya diam, dia tau jika tuannya itu perhatian dan sangat baik. Untuk itu dia rela melakukan apa saja demi kepuasan tuannya itu, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

Sasuke sampai diclub miliknya pukul 9 malam. Setelah selesai menerima laporan dari Juka ia bergegas kesini untuk menjemput wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya memang hidup dalam dunia kegelapan bahkan dirinya sering disebut sebagai shinigami, dewa kematian. Tapi meski begitu dirinya tetaplah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap lawan jenisnya. Benar, dirinya mencintai kekasih gelapnya. Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan setengah berlari menuju lantai dua. Setelah membuka pintu vvip, Sasuke menemukan Hinata tengah menonton tv ditemani anal buahnya, Riza. Riza menengok ke arahnya dan sedikit terkejut tapi mencoba tenang dan menghampirinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan master, nona tadi-" ucapannya terpotong karena Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Riza diam. Dan Riza pun menunduk dan melangkah kearah Hinata.

Hinata menengok kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya juga. Dirinya sedikit bersemu merah karena melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang masih melihatnya intens. Tapi Hinata mencoba bersikap tenang cenderung dingin.

"Nona sangat menyenangkan tuan, tadi ia mengajariku merajut." Riza melaporkan kegiatan Hinata berdalih menceritakan dirinya. Sasuke masih menatap Hinata lalu melirik Riza dengan pandangan memerintah. Riza mengerti perintah masternya itu.

"Nona. Mari saya antar nona ke kamar. Master ingin istirahat." Riza memapah Hinata yang masih bingung kedalam kamar.

Hinata pov

Sekarang aku berada di kamar yang tadi aku tinggalkan. Riza membantuku mengganti baju. Dan what the f*k! Dia memakaikanku baju tidur yang sangat tipis dan transparan, membuat diriku jiji hingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalamku. Aku yang tak banyak berpikir memutuskan untuk tidur dan bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut. Hingga ku sadari diriku sendirian disini. Ku pikir Riza sudah keluar. Akan tetapi, suara pintu terbuka membangunkanku. Dan ku melihat dia, master tampan yang membuatku tak karuan. Ku terduduk diranjang. Melihatnya mendekat dan tersenyum padaku.

"Aku membangunkanmu ya?" Aku diam tak menjawab.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu. Tak apa jika kau tak ingin bicara padaku." Dia naik keatas ranjang, dirinya mendekat kearahku dan mengecup pipiku mesra. Ku tau dia mencoba mencumbuku, tapi ku berpura-pura lugu.

"Ku tau kau mengerti hime, apa yang aku inginkan-" dia menciumku sangat dalam dan mendebarkan. Tunggu kenapa hatiku sangat berdebar.

"Beri aku kehangatanmu. Aku sudah terlalu lama kesepian menantimu." Dia bertingkah manja, menarik daguku dan aku berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Well first kiss ku telah hilang dirampasnya. Dia berpindah kearea leherku yang jenjang nan putih, memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan dan meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Hime manjakan aku." Dia berubah drastis, sikap dinginnya hilang begitu saja. Dan yang ku temukan adalah pria kesepian yang membutuhkan belaian. Oke mungkin inilah alasannya aku mengapa diculik. Untuk dijadikan pelacur pribadi pria ini. Inginku berontak tapi tubuhku merespon setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pria ini. Dia sangat pandai menyenangkan wanitanya. Tak terhitung berapa wanita yang telah ia manjakan dengan lidahnya itu.

Tanpa ijinku ia melepaskan piyama tidurku. Hingga tersisa pakaian dalamnya saja. Tapi tak lama ia melucuti semuanya dengan sangat lihai. Aku refleks bersemu dan menutupi area pribadiku karena merasa malu. Tapi pria itu menepisnya dengan halus.

"Tak usah malu. Kau sangat indah." Bolehku anggap itu pujian? Yaa pria ini membuatku merasa seperti jalang sesungguhnya.

Aku pasrah. Karena percuma bila memberontak juga. Pria ini sangat manis dan menyeramkan diwaktu bersamaan.

Dia memulai dengan lembut dan halus penuh kehati-hatian tapi lama-lama membuatku gelagapan akan perbuatannya itu.

Dia mengemut, memilin, mengecup putingku bahkan meremas payudaraku dengan tangannya, dan membuatku menggeliat tak karuan.

'An-hh hh' sekarang sikapku yang menyerupai jalang. Shit!

Dia menyeringai puas mendengar diriku mendesah. Dan membuka semua pakaiannya. Lihat apa yang terjadi padaku diriku merona karenanya.

Dia memelukku, menciumku, mencumbuku dan menyetubuhiku. Dia merenggut kehormatanku yang ku jaga selalu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Darah merembes dari sela-sela kewanitaanku yang terisi penuh miliknya. Selaput daraku telah robek. Tak terasa air mataku turun begitu saja. Sakit rasanya saat ia menerobos masuk kewanitaanku. Asalkan kalian tau ku menjerit sekeras mungkin tapi sosok diatasku langsung memberiku ciuman panas yang menuntut. Setelah berselang beberapa menit ia menggerakkan miliknya perlahan-lahan. Ku meringis merasakan perih tapi lama kelamaan rasa perihnya berganti menjadi rasa nikmat. Oh tuhan mungkin ini yang dikatakan orang surga dunia.

'Eungh ahh ohh' desahanku mengiringi pergerakannya didalamku.

"Panggil namaku hime." Dia berbisik dengan seduktif ditelingaku.

Ku hanya mendesah tak menyebut namanya. Well karena sebenarnya diriku sendiri tak tau siapa namanya.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya seakan tau apa yang ku pikirkan.

'Ohh ahh ahh'

"Eungh-hh hime" ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

'Sa-ssu-kehh' erangku. Aku tak ubahnya seorang jalang sekarang.

Kami mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Dan aku terengah-engah, hal ini sangat baru bagiku. Mungkin baginya tidak sama sekali. Tapi satu hal yang ku mengerti meski diriku tergolong amatir tapi ku tau jika seorang pria mengeluarkan benihnya didalam rahimmu maka kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi. Aku termenung agak lama kemudian pria ini memelukku posesif dan membisikkan ...

'Aku mencintaimu. Hime.' Memejamkan matanya, sebelum itu ia mengecup keningku sebentar dan pergi kealam mimpinya meninggalkan ku yang masih terjaga dan memikirkan ucapan cintanya tadi.

Tbc

A.n

Ku tak tau ini penting untuk disampaikan atau tidak. Tapi ku merasa malu saat menggambarkan rentetan adegan SasuHina yang barusan kalian baca. Untuk semua perhatiannya ku ucapkan terima kasih.

AgiwUzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

WHY so SERIOUS

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Creative by Agiw Uzumaki

Present

Happy reading

'Aku mencintaimu. Hime.' Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum itu Sasuke mengecup keningku sebentar dan pergi kealam mimpinya meninggalkan ku yang masih terjaga dan memikirkan ucapan cintanya tadi.

Malam ini begitu panas dan lelah, hingga tak lama aku pun menyusul Sasuke kealam mimpi. Tubuhku lelah. Mataku menutup sebagai respon tubuhku yang lelah.

Waktu pun berganti pagi. Matahari menyapaku dengan cahayanya yang memaksa merangsek masuk lewat celah-celah tirai jendela. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Tak terasa aku terbangun kesiangan, ku berniat turun dari ranjang. Tetapi tubuhku sakit semua, terutama dibagian selangkanganku. Oh tuhan aku telah berubah dari seorang gadis menjadi wanita, tunggu mungkin jalang lebih cocok. Ku tersenyum kecut mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ku tengok kiri kanan, tampak sangat hening dan sepi hanya aku sendirian. Kemana pria itu? Oh mungkin sudah pergi pikirku.

Sekarang aku merasa tubuhku lengket oleh keringat semalam. Well aku melihat pantulan tubuhku dari cermin disampingku, ku menemukan bekas ciumannya disana-sini. Warna merah itu sangat kontras dengan tubuh porselenku, hampir diseluruh tubuhku terdapat kissmark. Leher, dada, perut, dan area selangkangan yang paling banyak ku dapat.

Ku berjalan kearag kamar mandi dengan menahan perih di kewanitaanku yang bergesekan setiap ku berjalan.

'Ishh-shh' rintihku saat berjalan.

Huhh aku seperti nenek-nenek kau tau, caraku berjalan sangat tak elit.

Sekitar 15 ku berendam dan mandi, tapi tetap saja warna merah ini tak hilang-hilang. Mungkin pria itu memang ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku memng miliknya.

Aku mengakui bahwa masterku itu sungguh perkasa, yah untuk ukuran pemula sepertiku itu sangat menakjubkan. Mengingat pria itu membuat tanganku berhenti menyisir rambut indigo panjangku. Aku jadi teringat ungkapan cintanya semalam. Apakah itu benar atau tidak sangat membuatku senang dan sedih diwaktu bersamaan. Senang karena ada yang mencintaiku dan sedih karena cara ia mencintaiku. Biarlah waktu yang memperjelas semuanya.

Aku masih duduk sambil menyisir rambutku. Dan terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menutup. Riza menghampiriku dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyisirnya.

"Nona saya pikir anda masih tertidur. Master menyuruh saya untuk tidak mengganggu tidur anda." Riza membuka topik pembicaraan. Aku masih diam menatap cermin didepanku dingin.

"Master berpesan untuk bergegas, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini." Riza membereskan barang-barang yang perlu dibawa.

Riza kemudian menarik tanganku keluar ruangan ini. Sudah ku duga ini adalah sebuah club malam, namun suasananya berbeda, tidak seperti saat malam hari. Sepi ya sangat sepi dan tak banyak orang disana.

Riza membukakan pintu penumpang, ia membukanya untukku? Oh tersanjung diriku. Sebegitu berharganya kah diriku? Ku harap iya. Mobil sedan ini membawaku ke tempat yang tak ku tau.

Kami berhenti disebuah rumah, mansion lebih tepatnya. Mansion yang berada di distrik Higashiyama kota Kyoto.

"Nona ini adalah mansion Uchiha. Master tinggal disini sendirian." Riza memberitahuku.

"Kemana keluarganya?" Ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sudah lama tinggal di Amerika. Nona akan tahu nanti-" Riza menjeda ucapannya dengan menghela napas kasar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga ini." Riza menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Tapi dengan cepat Riza bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kamar nona ada dilantai tiga , dan nona bisa kemana saja dilantai tiga asal jangan kebawah. Ataupun ke halaman mansion nona dilarang." Hinata mengernyit bingung, ada apa ini? Terlalu banyak aturan. Yah tapi mungkin aku harus menurut saja kali ini.

"Riza-san boleh aku bertanya?" Ucapku lembut. Ku melihat Riza menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa disini? Aku bukan siapa-siapa kalau kau tau." Aku bicara apa adanya, karena aku terlalu pusing sekarang ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan? Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku, diculik tapi diperlakukan bak seorang puteri dan keperawananmu hilang. Apa yang kan kau rasakan?" Aku menaikkan nada bicaraku dan membuat Riza tersentak.

Dia tak menjawab, kemudian dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nona kau ingin tau siapa anda? Kau adalah wanitanya master, master sangat mencintai nona. Hanya itu yang bisa saya beritahu selebihnya hanya master yang tau." Riza berucap lirih.

Cinta. Cinta katanya? Tapi bukan cinta yang seperti ini yang ku harapkan. Aku juga ingin seperti wanita lainnya yang menjalani kehidupan percintaan yang normal bukan seperti ini terkurung di sangkar emas.

"Kau boleh pergi aku ingin sendirian." Riza tak pergi hingga

"KU BILANG PERGI!" Aku berteriak padanya. Sungguh siapa saja bunuh aku.

Riza pergi meninggalkan kamarku, ya area ini adalah wilayahku. Setidaknya aku harus mengakuinya, lantai 3 ini aku baru sadar dekorasinya dirancang seperti apartemenku tapi lebih mewah.

Aku menangis dalam kamar baruku ini. Sendirian. Aku sendirian. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Riza aku usir dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hingga ku merasa lelah dan tertidur lelap.

Normal pov

Di acara pelelangan Sasuke duduk singgasananya.

"Ada yang bisa menawar barangku ini dengan harga yang istimewa?" Sasuke menyuruh pelayan membawakan dua troli penuh pil berwarna hijau.

"Jangan khawatir, ku berikan bonus untuk pelelangan kali ini." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan muncul seorang gadis cantik yang telanjang bulat dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dari balik tirai.

"¥100.000.000!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Anda terlalu terburu-buru sir." Sasuke menembak kepalanya hingga menembusnya.

"Tidaakkk1!" Teriak gadis lelang itu.

"Keparat kau Uchiha!" Gadis itu meneriaki Sasuke.

Alhasil gadis lelang itu menangis deras meratapi kematian kekasihnya. Sasuke tau jikalau pemuda yang ia tembak itu adalah kekasihnya gadis itu sekaligus agen yang mengincar nyawanya.

Seluruh peserta yang ada dipelelangan menarik napas panjang, menyaksikan pembunuhan itu. Dan angka penjualan barang Sasuke melonjak naik secara drastis, ¥4.000.000.000.000. Sasuke mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Ia tertawa keras.

"Juka kau tau tugasmu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke pada tangan kanannya. Juka mengangguk dengan menyeringai.

"Aku sudah tak sabar tuan." Ucap Jukq girang.

"Ayo pergi." Sasuke melangkah ke pintu keluar dan diikuti oleh Juka dibelakangnya.

"Tuan saya dengar anda telah menyimpan seorang wanita diranjang hangat anda." Celoteh Juka menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke tetap berjalan didepan dan kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Saya penasaran akan sosok wanita itu. Saat penculikan itu tuan tak memerintahkan ku padahal aku sangat senang bila saya mendapat tugas terhormat itu." Sasuke menganggap ocehan Juka sebagai suara nyamuk lewat.

"Dan aku merasa sedih akan hal itu." Wajahnya berpura-pura sedih.

Mobil Sasuke sudah tiba di kediamannya, mansion Uchiha.

"Juka ikut aku, ada hal yang harus kau lakukan. Pergi ke ruang pribadiku aku akan menyusul." Juka menyeringai, ia tau jika tuannya akan menemui terlebih dahulu wanitanya.

Sasuke melihat Riza menyambut kedatangannya.

"Master, nona berada diatas sendirian. Dia menuntut penjelasan tentang keberadaannya disini. Nona marah karena saya tak bilang apa-apa kemudian nona mengusirku." Riza merasa konyol mengadukan hal ini pada masternya.

Sasuke langsung meleos pergi ke lantai 3 tempat Hinata berada.

Sasuke sampai dikamar Hinata, dirinya melihat Hinata tertidur sangat pulas. Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke mengecup kening wanita itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oyasuminasai hime." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan sosok yang terlelap dalam tidurnya meski sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terlelap.

"Sa-ssu-ke kunn..." cicitnya dengan pelan, lalu meneteslah cairan bening nan hangat dan asin dari kedua matanya membasahi pipi pualamnya.

Sementara di sebuah ruangan, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang dengan serius membicarakan suatu hal yang mungkin bencana bagi orang lain. Karena pemuda berambut merah maroon itu dengan tawanya membuat suasana tegang bertambah. Sosok mayat tergeletak tak berdaya didepan dua pemuda tersebut, namun pemuda itu seolah puas melihat mayat itu yang sudah tak berbentuk manusia lagi.

"Cup cup cup" mengelus tangan mayat itu, karena hanya bagian itulah yang masih tampak jelas.

"Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati lagi sayang." Pemuda itu masih memainkan tangan mayat itu.

"Sayang sekali, tubuh mulusmu harus hancur. Mungkin bila kau berbuat yang menurutku baik kau tak akan secepat ini mati. HA HA HA HA." pemuda itu melemparkan tangan pucat itu sembarang.

"Bereskan sampah itu. Jangan sampai tersisa. Kalo perlu bakar sekalian dan buang abunya ke laut." Pemuda rambut maroon itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda satunya lagi.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, pemuda maroon itu meneteskan air mata meski hanya setetes. Ingat hanya setetes!

Markas Taka

"Sebenarnya Saara sudah lama tak pulang master." Sang master hanya diam dengan sorot mata dinginnya itu.

"Dan dari pencarian kami, kami menemukan Kankoru sedang menebar abu dibagian pantai timur Okinawa." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Dan menurut penelitian profesor Lee abu itu adalah abu Saara. Sebelumnya kami mengambil abu itu ketika Kankoru menebarnya diatas tebing dan kami dibawahnya." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Pergilah besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Sasuke bergegas pergi dari markasnya itu.

'Kau gagal Saara.' Desisnya pelan sambil menggertakkan giginya.

'Jika saja kau tak terambil hati oleh monster itu kau pasti masih hidup. Bodoh.'

Sepulang dari markasnya Sasuke kembali ke kantor Uchiha corp mengisi kursi kebesarannya yang kosong.

Selama 6 jam dirinya masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen bernilai milyaran itu. Tanpa berniat untuk pulang. Namun tiba-tiba --

'Drrt drrt drrt.'

'Mansion Uchiha calling! !'

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat nama penelpon.

'Master! Cepatlah kemari ada sesu-'

Tet tet tet 'panggilan terputus.'

Sasuke tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Riza dia langsung bergegas pulang. Membelah jalanan Tokyo dengan mobil volvo hitamnya itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Setibanya di mansion Uchiha, Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan debuman keras pada pintu masuk yang dia buka dengan keras. Sasuke mencari Hinata tapi yang dia dapat kamar wanita itu kosong sepi.

'Master nona ada dimeja makan selama 2 jam nona menunggu anda untuk makan malam." Sasuke terkejut dengan penjelasan Riza. Hinata menantinya? Benarkah? Ohh hati Sasuke tiba-tiba menghangat mendengarnya. Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah dapur, disana terlihat seorang berambut indigo sedang tertidur tak nyaman dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya. Sasuke terhenyak melihatnya dan tak lama membawa sang hime ke kamarnya. Riza yang melihatnya tersenyum tulus, baru kali ini dia menyaksikan masternya bersikap manis.

'Emhh...' terdengar erangan halus dari bibir ranum gadis itu.

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata dengan hati-hati, takut berlian itu retak.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan intens wajah tidur wanitanya itu. Tanpa merasa bosan Sasuke memperhatikannya, hingga tak sadar tangan kasarnya mengusap lembut pipi pualam itu. Hingga menimbulkan getaran-getaran hebat pada dirinya meski hanya dengan mengusap pipi sang hime.

Tak lama mata sewarna amethys itu mengeluarkan lagi cahayanya.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke terdiam, namun dalam hatinya dia bahagia.

"Tadaima hime." Ucapnya.

"Okaerinasai." Jawab Hinata dan mengeluarkan senyuman tulusnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk wanitanya dengan erat hingga membuat Hinata sesak napas.

"Gomen." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Gomen."

"Maaf telah melupakanmu." Hinata menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Awalnya Sasuke bingung, namun akhirnya dia mengerti. Hinata. Hinatanya telah mengingatnya kembali. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan sudah untung Hinata dapat mengingatnya itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Tidak hime. Semua ini bukan salah siapapun. Cukup dengan hadirnya dirimu sudah membuatku bahagia." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap bekas air mata di wajah ayu Hinata.

Hinata berhenti terisak, namun-

"Tapi caramu salah. Brengsek." Teriaknya keras dan menjauhkan dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Sasuke tercenung mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu buruk." Ucapnya polos lalu mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Benar itu benar-benar buruk Sasuke. Coba kau pikir bagaimana rasanya diculik diperlakukan bak seorang puteri dan berakhir kehilangan harga diriku! Itu salah! Sangat salah Sasuke!" Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Menangkup wajahnya dan mencecap manisnya bibir Hinata.

"Aku tak menyesal untuk hilangnya kesucianmu. Karena itu hakku." Ucapnya

"Menyebalkan! Serius Sasuke ini bukan lelucon!" Pekik Hinata kesal.

"Why so serious hime. Aku hanya merasa berhak." Sasuke dengan seringainya, Oh itu adalah bencana. Dan berencana untuk mengecup bibir ranum Hinata lagi dan lagi.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberikan tubuhku padamu tuan. Itu takkan terjadi." Hinata dengan kearoganannya.

"Hhuhh menolak ya?" Sasuke semakin menyeringai bahkan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Takkan memberikan tubuhnya? Come on itu takkan berhasil. Sebagaimana kau menolak kau akan tetap kena.

"Ayolah hime berikan aku kepuasan?" Goda Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak akan Sasuke! AHH" Pekik Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang menggigit lehernya.

"Berhehh-nhh-ti ssa-su-kehh." Desahnya semakin menaikkan libido Sasuke.

"Dasar hentai! Ku bilang hentikan! !" Hinata berteriak hingga menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang marah Sasuke. Jadi hentikan oke!" Suara Hinata memelan seiring berakhirnya ucapannya mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke merasa tak senang, karena ayolah siapapun tau bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Terpaksa dia harus mandi dengan air hangat nantinya. Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku mengantuk Sasuke. Aku lelah. Jadi butuh istirahat. Mandi lah dengan air hangat. Ku yakin kau takkan nyaman dengan kondisimu sekarang. Aku akan membawa pakaian dan jika kau mau bermalam lah bersamaku. Tapi hanya untuk tidur bukan hal lain oke. Jadi sekarang masuk ke kamar mandi." Hinata menuntun Sasuke ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Tanpa berpikir lama Hinata langsung ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil pakaian pemuda itu. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dia katakan tapi sepertinya Sasuke sedang dalam mode mesumnya. Dan lihatlah hasilnya Hinata hampir di makan Sasuke. Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke begitu cepatnya menyerangnya seingatnya dulu Sasuke tidaklah seperti ini.

Flashback Hinata pov

Aku terkejut bukan main tadi sewaktu aku marah-marah pada Riza-san hingga mengusirnya dari kamarku. Saat ku berjalan kearah kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja lututku menjadi lemas hingga membuatku terjatuh dan kepalaku terbentur ke dinginnya lantai marmer dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Selama 3 jam aku pingsan, sesudahnya aku mengalami beberapa gambaran kejadian mungkin di masalalu yang tak ku ketahui. Akibatnya sakit kepala yang berat ku rasakan hingga membuatku tak berdaya dan memilih berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Malas membukakan mataku, akhirnya aku tetap memejamkan mataku. Namun ku merasa orang itu memperhatikanku dengan intens, aku sedikit risih sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya ku mendengar suaranya. Suara lelaki yang ku kenal.

"Oyasuminasai hime." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan diriku yang terlelap dalam tidurku yah meski sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terlelap.

"Sa-ssu-ke kunn..." cicitku dengan suara sepelan mungkin, lalu meneteslah cairan bening nan hangat dan asin dari kedua mataku membasahi pipi pualamku.

Sedari ditinggal Sasuke tadi, aku tidak tertidur, dan sekarang aku mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Tentang semua perbuatan Sasuke selama ini. Meski dia terlampau bodoh karena menggunakan cara kotornya. Aku memang sempat lupa akan sosok Sasuke karena dulu sewaktu perpisahan SMA aku mengalami kecelakan cukup parah dan berdampak hilangnya ingatan hanya tentang lelaki itu. Ingatan tentang kebersamaanku waktu bersama Sasuke di sekolah menengah. Dan laki-laki itulah yang menjadi cinta pertamaku sekaligus kekasih yang sangat protektif padaku.

Karena Sasuke tak mengikuti pesta perpisahan, atas perintah orangtuanya dirinya pergi ke Inggris dan meninggalkan diriku sendirian.

Saat terbangun daru koma 1 bulan. Yang ku lihat seorang perawat sedang memeriksa keadaanku. Dan aku tak mengenal siapa-siapa kecuali orangtua dan adikku yang sudah meninggal.

Jika mengingat tentang Sasuke, dia tak mengalami banyak perubahan. Hanya rahangnya yang bertambah tegas dan tubuhnya yang tinggi berisi dan jangan lupakan berotot. Sasuke kini menjadi lelaki yang mempesona dan menyeramkan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya dulu sampai kini saat aku masih tak mengingatnya. Tapi akan ku coba mengerti dan memahaminya setulus mungkin.

Untuk mengawali niatanku untuk ungkapan selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun aku berniat melakukan jamuan makan malam bersamanya. Namun lebih dari satu jam aku menunggu hingga akhirnya tertidur dia masih belum datang.

Namun saat aku membuka mataku.

'Emhh...' terdengar erangan halus dari bibir ranumku.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhku dengan hati-hati, takut berlian sepertiku retak.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan intens wajah tidur wanitanya itu aku.

Tanpa merasa bosan Sasuke memperhatikanku, hingga tak sadar tangan kasarnya mengusap lembut pipi pualamku. Hingga menimbulkan getaran-getaran hebat pada dirinya atau diriku meski hanya dengan mengusap pipiku.

Tak lama mataku yang sewarna amethys itu mengeluarkan lagi cahayanya.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanyaku pelan.

Sasuke terdiam, namun dalam hatinya ku yakin dia bahagia. Sangat yakin.

"Tadaima hime." Ucapnya. Masih memandangku

"Okaerinasai." Jawabku dan mengeluarkan senyuman tulusku.

Sasuke langsung memelukku dengan erat hingga membuatku sesak napas.

Hingga sekarang yang ku tahu Sasuke berubah menjadi mesum. Hihihihi.

Flashback Hinata pov off

Normal Hinata pov

Ku terbangun saat merasa ada angin hangat berhembus di leherku. Dan lihatlah tubuhku yang terkurung pelukan iblis pelindungku. Nyaman. Yah itu yang kurasakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 6 tahun aku berpisah dengannya, meski selama itu aku tak mengingatnya tapi setidaknya aku tau bahwa ada tempat untukku berlindung.

"Ohayou." Sapanya dengan suara serak khas bangun pagi.

Aku tersenyum dan lihat pipiku merona hanya karena diberi ucapan bangun tidur? Oh well itu memalukan.

Sasuke mengecup ujung kepalaku dan pergi kearah kamar mandi.

Ku bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan kami. Ya kami, aku dan Sasuke.

Hello selamat datang kehidupan baruku. Maksudku selamat datang dalam cerita kami. Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

A.n.

Aku baru bisa kesampean bikin ini cerita. Tapi aku jadi gak bertanggung jawab sama story ku yang GOTS ama MOL terus yang sekarang baru rilis Covetous Anxious and Murder dan fanfic ini Why So Serious semoga jadi awal yang baik dibandingkan yang lalu. Terima kasih banyak partisipasi kalian. Vote and comment terus oke buat perkembangannya. Salam.


	4. Chapter 4

WHY so SERIOUS

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Creative by Agiw Uzumaki

Present

Hai people! Kalian harus tau ya. Zia kasih tau deh buat rekan sehobi sama Zia yang suka membaca terutama di wattpad. Awalnya aku hanya iseng masangin tokoh Sasuke X Hinata, tapi setelah aku telaah dan kaji menurut otak egois bin jenius HAHA aku malah keasyikan terus menerus bikin affairnya mereka. Nah kalian harus tau yang bener itu zia sukanya sama NaruHina. Eh diotak Zia ternyata gak ada inspirasi buat bikin story tentang mereka. Jadi Zia sedih dan merasa berkhianat. Hhaa udah ahh sesi curhat lebaynya. Back to the main

Happy reading

"Agenda pertemuan kita dengan perusahaan Uchiha akan berlangsung selama 2 hari di hotel Astro di distrik Shibuya. Dan itu hari lusa nanti." Ucap pria bertubuh semampai itu.

"Persiapkan semuanya. Kita lihat seberapa hebat Uchiha itu." Perintah mutlak dari seorang Gaara Sabaku tak berubah meskipun itu kakaknya sendiri.

"Baik Gaara-sama." Kankori berojigi pamit meninggalkan ruangan Presdir Sabaku Group.

'Uchiha Sasuke.' Desisnya penuh dendam.

Gaara berjalan menyusuri trotoar di jalanan Akihabara. Kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung selama 1 bulan dan menjadi kebiasaan karena dengan berjalan pemikirannya sedikit tenang.

"Ayolah Riza-san. Aku mohon hari ini saja ya." Seorang wanita tengah memohon pada temannya dengan menampilkan wajah puppy eyesnya. Kejadian itu tak luput dari perhatian Gaara. Awalnya dia tak begitu tertarik pada tingkah laku kedua gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa matanya selalu tertuju pada salah satu gadis itu, seperti ada sebuah magnet kasat mata yang menariknya untuk terus memperhatikan atensi gadis itu.

"Just shut up nona! !" Gadis berwarna merah itu menyentak temannya. Dan wanita itu tersentak melihatnya. Gaara sedikit mengernyit. 'Jadi mereka bukan teman. Semisal majikan dan pelayan gitu?' Pikir Gaara bertanya-tanya. Itu semakin membuatnya tertarik dan akhirnya dirinya mengikuti kegiatan belanja dua orang gadis itu.

Riza menahan emosinya. Ayolah siapa yang tak jengkel jika saat ini kamu diperintahkan menjaga gadis itu di mansionnya lebih tepatnya dikamarnya tapi gadis itu sangat berisik dan bandel. Akhirnya Riza memutuskan untuk menurut saja apa yang akan dilakukan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Maaf nona maksud saya anda bisa berkeliling kemana saja selama dalam pengawasan saya asalkan anda tidak berisik. Oke." Hinata membinarkan kedua matanya, merasa senang akhirnya Riza memberinya suatu kebebasan. Meski hanya hari ini.

"Kau tau Riza-san aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Tapi sepertinya kau takkan mau. Haa." Canda Hinata padahal niatnya ingin berterima kasih tapi yah terserah Hinata deh.

Riza hanya diam tak menanggapi. "Aku sudah mengingat Sasuke-kun. Dia adalah kekasihku sewaktu SMP. Banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga membuat diriku melupakannya." Riza kaget mendengarnya. Tapi bukan hanya Riza yang terkejut tapi juga orang dibelakang mereka.

Gaara terkejut bukan main saat mendengar ucapan gadis yang sedari tadi menarik atensinya dan sekarang menyebut nama sialan itu denga bibir manisnya. Membuat Gaara mendengus sebal. Dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang gadis itu di cafe White's dengan perasaan kesal. Padahal kan mereka bukan siapa-siapa, tapi ketika mendengar gadis itu menyebut Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Dirinya kesal campur marah tak karuan. Batu dan kaleng yang ada didepannya tak luput dari amarah heirs Sabaku ini. Seorang Gaara akhirnya merasa kalah lagi pada pria Uchiha itu.

In cafe White's

"Nona harap kecilkan suara anda saat menyebut nama master!" Riza memberitahu Hinata untuk hati-hati saat berbicara. Dan Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening melanda kedua gadis itu. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga masih betah berada dalam suasana itu.

"Nona tak apa?" Riza pun mencoba menarik atensi Hinata, tapi Hinata tak kunjung merespon. Hingga akhirnya bergumam. "Aku ingin pulang." Hinata berjalan duluan meninggalkan Riza yang shock dan terjebak antrian pelanggan yang akan membayar.

Sore harinya Hinata putuskan untuk berbicara hal serius pada Sasuke. Karena pria itu sudah pulang 15 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sasuke." Hinata duduk di sofa ruang kerja Sasuke. Menyimpan segelas teh dan air putih di nakas samping sofa tersebut. Sasuke menoleh dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju sofa.

"Aku ingin berbicara hal serius denganmu. Apa aku mengganggu?" Hinata bertanya dengan raut wajah tidak tenang.

Sasuke duduk tepat disamping Hinata. Dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu.

"Tidak. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan hime?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tak nyaman dengan nada bicara Sasuke. "Bisa tidak saat kau bicara denganku tidak dengan nada seperti itu apalagi wajah menyeramkan itu." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ocehan Hinata. Dan dia tak bisa untuk bersikap hangat pada Hinata jika ingin berbicara hal serius. Jika tidak dingin seperti ini bisa-bisa dirinya malah melakukan hal lain. You know what. Hihihihi senyum jahil author.

"Ekhmm baiklah."

"Sasuke aku terlalu lama meninggalkan kuliahku! Aku ingin kuliah. Aku harus kerja nantinya." Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan pendapatnya juga.

"Tidak-" Hinata terkejut mendengar penolakkan itu.

"Ta-tapi! Itu-"

"Tetap tak bisa Hime. Aku tak ingin kau berkeliaran dimuka umum. Kau tak usah khawatir aku pasti memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu jadi tak usah kuliah apalagi bekerja." Tutur Sasuke bersikeras melarang sang hime.

"Tapi Sasuke! Aku harus kuliah! Kau -"

"Tidak hime! Kau hanya perlu mengangkang dan mengurusku dan anak-anakku!" Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dirinya menangis mendengar alasan Sasuke mengurungnya disini.

Mengingat ucapan Sasuke, Hinata merasa tak sudi jika hanya dianggap wanita jalang yang mengangkangkan kakinya untuk mendapatkan uang dan menjadi mesin pembuat anak. Hell! Itu terdengar sangat murahan. Bukan berarti dirinya tak mau mengurus anaknya sendiri. Dia sangat penyayang dan sangat mencintai lelakinya itu tapi bukan berarti Hinata tak menpunyai mimpi. Dia mempunyai mimpi indah untuk mencinta dan dicinta hingga berakhir ke pelaminan hidup bahagia seperti cerita-cerita dongeng. Tapi apalah daya jika dirimu berada pada posisi Hinata saat ini. Hinata menangis sejadi jadinya. Tangannya iya gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Sasuke tau dan sangat sadar bila ucapannya lah yang membuat sang hime menangis seperti itu. Tapi itu memang harus Hinata ketahui kebenarannya. Kehidupannya takkan seindah mimpinya. Karena hidup bersama Sasuke berarti harus siap menanggung banyak resiko dan kepahitan yang akan dihadapi. Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu yang lemah ini.

"Maafkan aku hime. Mungkin hidup bersamaku takkan seperti mimpi indahmu. Dan kuharap kau mengerti dan memahamiku karena aku bukan pangeran berkuda putihmu. Jadi jangan menginginkan pernikahan dalam hubungan ini. Tapi ku akan selalu bersamamu dan bahagia sampai kematian memisahkan kita." Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kelekukan leher wanitanya yang masih menangis tersedu. Yah Hinata memang wanitanya yang tak akan Sasuke nikahi.

"Percayalah Hime kau akan baik-baik saja. Itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya 'Why so Serious' karena untuk apa kita terikat tetapi tak saling mengikat. Dalam kehidupan tak semuanya harus putih itu indah dan hitam itu menyeramkan tapi dalam ambisiku takkan ada putih bila putih pun menjadi orang tersakiti dan ada hitam bila aku merasa puas dan bebas rasa sakit. Hidup ini permainan yang abu-abu dan mengapa harus serius?"

A.n

Yeyy! ! Sasu aku mau dipeluk juga dong! ! Huwahahaha... author sinting kembali mengupdate ceritanya. Masih banyak typo loh. Belum dicheck soalnya Zia udah keburu pengen publish terus rasanya. Well walau nyatanya itu tak bagus juga kalo yang namanya buru-buru. Semoga menyenangkan ya. Vote and comment oke! Biar jadi semangat juang buat Zia. Arigatou Gozaimasu. I love you baby :)

Salam. Zia Azusa.


	5. Chapter 5

Why So Serious

Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

Sebagian chara aku pinjam ya om Kishi :)

This story is mine

By Agiw aka Zia aka Anggia

Happy Reading

Tokyo news

Kemarin malam terjadi pembunuhan berantai di bagian Shibuya street, kejadian ini memakan banyak korban. Namun dari semua korban ada satu hal yang menarik. Di setiap membunuh pelaku pembunuhan pasti memotong tangan korban. Dan ada apa dibalik pembunuhan dengan tangan terpotong itu? Kita percayakan saja pada aparat kepolisian untuk membongkar kasus ini yang masih menjadi mimpi buruk warga Tokyo.

Mansion Uchiha

Hinata sedang menyeduh kopi, namun telinganya mendengar berita yang ditayangkan di tv mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang menurut Hinata lebih mirip pembantaian daripada pembunuhan.

"Ne Sasuke-kun. Kenapa sekarang ini banyak sekali tindak kejahatan ya? Aku merasa takut jika aku berada diantara mereka." Hinata mengaduk-aduk kopi yang baru saja diseduhnya. Hinata sungguh tak tau atau lupa jika Sasukenya juga bukan orang yang lepas dari darah.

"Hn." Sasuke masih fokus dengan smartphonenya. Melihat disampingnya ada Hinata, dia melepaskan benda persegi panjang itu.

"Ku harap kamu tidak pulang terlalu malam Sasuke. Aku khawatir." Hinata menatap Sasuke serius. Dirinya duduk disamping Sasuke sambil menaruh kopi hangat untuk Sasuke.

Hinata masih melihat kearah Sasuke, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara dering hp milik Sasuke. Sasuke lantas mengangkat telponnya namun tak lama ia mematikannya.

"Hime jangan pergi keluar meskipun itu penting! Jika kau melakukannya akan ku hukum." Sebelum pergi Sasuke menandaskan semua kopi yang ada dalam cangkir itu. Dengan terburu-buru ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatapnya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Hinata duduk di kursi halaman belakang mansion Uchiha yang ternyata memberikan pemandangan yang indah perpaduan danau dan pepohonan yang diujungnya terdapat pegunungan. Kemewahan yang menyegarkan mata.

Hinata pov on

Aku berakhir dengan ditinggalkan sendirian dirumah yang terlampau besar ini. Meski ditemani Riza, namun itu tak membuatku senang. Akhirnya aku berada di halaman belakang mansion. Memandang danau yang luas dengan air nya yang jernih membuatku ingin berenang disana. Seketika aku jadi teringat sesuatu, dan itu adalah sebuah keinginan untukku. Memelihara seekor kucing.

"Riza-san!" Panggil Hinata lembut.

"Iya nona." jawab pelayan paling setianya itu. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan dimansion ini semua pelayannya perempuan ya. Intinya Sasuke sengaja mempekerjakan perempuan yang profesional. Selain mengurus mansionnya, pelayan-pelayan itu juga dibekali ilmu bela diri dan keahlian menggunakan senjata jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Termasuk Riza yang posisinya sebagai kepala pelayan sekaligus asisten Hinata yang pasti kemampuannya patut diperhitungkan. Demi kenyamanan Hinata, Sasuke sudah merencanakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari mempersiapkan pelayan-pelayan nya.

"Boleh kau belikan aku hewan peliharaan? Sepertinya kucing jenis anggora dengan bulu warna putih akan menyenangkan." Hinata menyunggingkan bibirnya membayangkan dirinya sedang mengelus bulu halus si kucing.

"Baik nona akan saya carikan." Hinata mengangguk senang.

Meski hanya seekor kucing tapi ku merasa bahagia mempunyai penyalur kasih sayangku, karena diriku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang direncanakan Sasuke yang menyuruhku jangan keluar mansion dan entah bagaimana jadinya nanti kehidupanku bersamanya aku tak tau. Dirinya hanya bilang bahwa aku tak perlu melakukan apapun. Tapi diriku juga tak ingin kesepian, meski Sasuke selalu ada tapi dia selalu sibuk. Sibuk dengan bisnis perusahaannya dan entah apalagi pekerjaannya akupun tak tau.

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

Sasuke dan egoisnya. Itu yang terjadi saat ini.

Situasi yang menegangkan antara Sasuke dan rekan bisnisnya. Sasuke tak mau memberikan dana berupa menanam sahamnya pada perusahaan sekelas Haruno. Sakura Haruno sang heirs dari perusahaan Haruno Corp yang masih menjabat sebagai Direktur diperusahaannya tetap ngotot untuk bekerja sama dengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke menolaknya. Karena kerja sama itu hanya memberikan keuntungan yang sangat sedikit.

Sebenarnya alasan klise yang digunakan Sakura yang menjadikan kerja sama sebagai alasan meski yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan merubah keputusanmu Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk yang sekian kalinya.

"Aku mohon! Haruskah diriku memohon padamu?"

"Sasuke-"

"Pergilah Haruno." usir Sasuke secara halus. Namun Sakura tak bergeming. Masih tetap duduk manis didepan Sasuke.

"Pergi!!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura berdiri setelah Sasuke bentak.

Sasuke pikir Sakura akan pergi tapi apa yang terjadi? Ckckck Haruno itu malah membuka jas mahalnya. Memamerkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjangnya. 'Menggodaku he?' batin Sasuke.

Sakura pov on

Aku tak peduli seberapa keras kau menolaknya Sasuke. Meski itu harus dengan merendahkan diriku padamu aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting dirimu menjadi milikku.

Aku mendekat kearahnya, ku lihat dahinya mengernyit. Ku tau pasti dia memikirkan betapa rendahannya diriku. Tapi ku tak peduli.

"Jika kau tak tertarik dengan kerja sama itu."

Aku mendudukkan pantatku dimeja Sasuke dengan menghadap kearahnya. Ku yakin rokku tersingkap hingga menjadi 20 cm diatas lutut. Dan dengan sengaja membukakan pahaku selebar mungkin.

"Mau kah kau memberikanku kepuasan."

"Jadilah milikku."

Kemudian aku membuka 3 Kancing kemejaku hingga mengekspos payudara yang masih terbalut bra merahku. Aku memeluk Sasuke dan meniup daun telinganya dengan seduktif dan kurasakan nafasnya yang tak teratur meski dirinya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, tapi ku yakin dirinya sedikit tergoda. Sasuke mulai risih dengan perbuatanku. Ku menangkup rahang tegasnya dengan kedua tanganku. Ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya hingga tercapailah jarak yang tipis. Ku cium bibirnya, bermain dengan deretan gigi rapihnya. Namun Sasuke tetap tak merespon balik.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanan dirinya mulai runtuh. Sasuke membawaku ke sofa yang tadi ku tempati. Akhirnya mimpi panjangku terwujud.

"Jangan menyesal Haruno. Ini hanya one night stand jangan menganggap lebih." ku sedikit tak suka saat dia mengatakannya. Tapi ku menganggukkan kepalaku. Biarlah sekarang seperti ini. Tapi nanti kau akan menjadi milikku.

Sasuke menjilati telingaku dengan seduktif. Ku mendesah dibuatnya. Dia mulai menciumi leherku dan memberikan kissmark yang kontras dengan kulit putihku. Menjalar kearea bahuku dan membuatku basah dengan secepat ini. Padahal ini baru foreplay. Memalukan. Tangannya mulai bermain di puncak payudaraku dan satunya lagi meremasnya dengan kasar dan tanpa kusadari celana dalamku sudah terlepas. Dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar. Dia mulai membuka celananya hingga selutut. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menghujam diriku dengan miliknya. Tidak menungguku yang masih menetralkan miliknya didalamku namun Sasuke langsung menggerakkan miliknya dengan keras. Membuatku kerepotan dan sakit lahir batin. Sasuke melakukannya dengan brutal tanpa berhenti menghujam milikku dengan keras dan mengoyaknya tanpa ampun.

Yah meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melakukannya tapi ini adalah pengalaman terburukku dengan pria yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dariku. Saat itu aku masih sekolah di SMP dan aku melakukannya dengan teman sekelasku. Dan yang sekarang sudah kurang lebih satu jam Sasuke menyetubuhiku dan aku sudah klimaks beberapa kali sedangkan dirinya belum sama sekali. Dan perlu kalian ketahui selama persetubuhan ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikanku ciuman. Hingga berakhir dengan terdengarnya suara dering telpon.

"Hn." dan ternyata itu handphonenya Sasuke yang berbunyi.

'Kapan kau akan pulang Sasuke-kun?" tanya suara lembut dari sebrang sana. Sasuke kaget dan segera merapihkan pakaiannya.

Aku hanya diam melihat Sasuke tampak serius dan sedikit gelisah. Aku belum mengucapkan apa-apa tapi Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Jujur aku merasa sangat rendahan sekarang. Dan sangat kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang pertama adalah karena sahabatku yang tanpa pemberitahuan pergi tanpa kabar dan sekarang kecewa karena ditelantarkan begitu saja.

Ku tersenyum kecut saat menyadari bahwa sekarang diriku sendirian disini. Lantas aku merapihkan pakaianku yang tak rapih dan melenggang pergi keluar dari perusahaan ini.

Sakura pov end

Sasuke pov on

Dan aku diberikan rekan bisnis yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Hanya mempunyai penampilan yang begitu mengundang lelaki.

"Pergi!!" bentakku. Sakura Segera berdiri setelah aku membentaknya.

Aku pikir Sakura akan pergi tapi apa yang terjadi? Ckckck Haruno itu malah membuka jas mahalnya. Memamerkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjangnya. 'Menggodaku he?' batinku.

Dan sudah ku tebak saat dirinya melepas jas mahalnya itu. Karena tujuan utamanya bukanlah mengajakku kerja sama tetapi mengincar tubuhku. 'Jalang berkedok wanita terhormat he.'

Dia Sakura tak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku menolaknya. Meski itu harus dengan merendahkan dirinya sendiri padaku, dia tak peduli. Yang terpenting diriku menjadi miliknya. 'Huh pemikiranmu salah Haruno.' ejekku dalam hati. Karena sampai kapanpun takkan ada yang memilikiku terkecuali Hinata.

Dia mendekat kearahku, dia melihat dahiku mengernyit. Dia tau pasti jika aku memikirkan betapa rendahannya dirinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Jika kau tak tertarik dengan kerja sama itu."

Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya dimejaku dengan menghadap kearahku. Ku lihat roknya tersingkap hingga menjadi 20 cm diatas lutut. Dan dengan sengaja membukakan pahanya selebar mungkin.

"Mau kah kau memberikanku kepuasan."

"Jadilah milikku."

Kemudian dia membuka 3 Kancing kemejanya hingga mengekspos payudara mini yang masih terbalut bra merah. Sakura memelukku dan meniup daun telingaku dengan seduktif dan dia puas merasakan nafasku yang tak teratur meski diriku menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, tapi dia yakin diriku yang sedikit tergoda. Aku juga pria normal. Aku mulai risih dengan perbuatannya. Diw menangkup rahang tegasku dengan kedua tangan jenjangnya. Dia dekatkan wajahnyq dengan wajahku hingga tercapailah jarak yang tipis. Dia cium bibirku, bermain dengan deretan gigi rapihku. Namun aku tetap tak merespon balik.

Hingga akhirnya pertahanan diriku mulai runtuh. Aku membawanya ke sofa yang tadi ia tempati. Akhirnya mimpi buruk pun terjadi.

"Jangan menyesal Haruno. Ini hanya one night stand jangan menganggap lebih." diw sedikit tak suka saat aku mengatakannya. Tapi diq menganggukkan kepalanya. 'Biarlah sekarang seperti ini. Tapi nanti kau akan menjadi milikku. Sasuke.' itu hanya menjadi anganmu Haruno.

Aku menjilati telinganya dengan seduktif. Sakura mendesah. Aku mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya dan memberikan banyak kissmark yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Menjalar kearea bahunya dan aku membuatnya basah dengan secepat ini. Padahal ini baru foreplay. Cih memalukan. Tanganku mulai bermain di puncak payudara mininya dan satunya lagi meremasnya dengan kasar dan tanpa Sakura sadari celana dalamnya sudah ku lepas. Aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan kasar. Aku mulai membuka celananya hingga lutut. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menghujam dirinya dengan milikku. Tidak menunggunyq yang masih menetralkan milikku didalam miliknya namun aku tak peduli dan langsung menggerakkan milikku dengan keras dan cepat. Membuatnya kerepotan dan yang pasti sakit lahir batin. Aku melakukannya dengan brutal tanpa berhenti menghujam miliknyw dengan keras dan mengoyaknya tanpa ampun.

Meski begitu aku yakin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melakukannya tapi ini pasti pengalaman terburuknya bercinta dengan pria yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Dan sekarang sudah kurang lebih satu jam aku menyetubuhinya dan dia sudah klimaks beberapa kali sedangkan diriku belum sama sekali. Dan perlu diketahui selama persetubuhan ini aku sama sekali tidak memberikannya ciuman. Hingga terdengar suara dering telpon.

"Hn." dan ternyata itu handphonku yang berbunyi.

'Kapan kau akan pulang Sasuke-kun?" tanya suara lembut dari sebrang sana. Aku kaget dan segera merapihkan pakaianku.

Dia hanya diam melihatku tampak serius dan sedikit gelisah. Dia belum mengucapkan apa-apa tapi aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jujur dia pasti merasa sangat rendahan sekarang. Dan sangat kecewa karena ditelantarkan begitu saja. Aku berjalan menuju mobil volvo merahku dan membelah jalanan Tokyo menuju tempat pulangku. Hinata.

Sasuke pov end.

A.n

Aihhh !!! Zia !! Kamu ini gak tau diri ya. Ini bulan suci dan loh update yang kayak gini!!!

Aduh aduhh maaf good people (ala-ala net) abisnya Zia keukeuh pengen update. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya.

Marhaban yaa Ramadhan.

Salam.


	6. Chapter 6

Why So Serious

Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

Sebagian chara aku pinjam ya om Kishi :)

This story is mine

By Agiw aka Zia aka Anggia

Happy Reading

Mansion Uchiha

Hinata sedang menatap layar datar persegi panjang dengan gelisah. Ia khawatir dengan Sasuke, dengan dikarenakan keadaan kota yang sedang genting Hinata jadi takut akan sesuatu.

Nana, kucing anggora putih yang Hinata pilih sebagai peliharaannya menemani hari-harinya yang membosankan. 'Tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Hinata menyeka keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Tadaima. Hi-" tanpa takut salah orang Hinata langsung memeluk orang yang ada didepannya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan erat hingga membuat Sasuke merasa sesak.

"Hime dadaku sesak." Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kedua pipinya memerah malu akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja kan?" Hinata mengamati kondisi Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Dan akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

"Yokatta."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah wanitanya yang diluar perkiraan. Akhirnya dia merangkul lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke lantai tiga.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku memelihara kucing. Bolehkan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Hime apa kamu kesepian?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menghela napas. 'Sebegitu membosannya kah hari-hari Hinata sampai memelihara hewan segala' pikir Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Hinata senang tanpa sadar dirinya memeluk Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hime semerindukannya kah hingga kau memelukku terus?" ucap Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

Hinata diam dengan pipi yang merona.

"Hime kau tau?" Hinata masih diam tak sanggup menjawab.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi penggoda yang ulung." Hinata merasa tak suka.

"Kau lupa Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata, setelah beberapa menit mengunci bibirnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanda tak mengerti. Hinata tersenyum ringan meski sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku -" Sasuke semakin penasaran namun merasa ucapan Hinata tak akan bagus akhirnya Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Mou Sasuke-kun jangan melihatku seperti itu." Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan.

"Matamu membuatku panas." sadarkah Hinata ucapanmu bagaikan percikan api yang akan membakarmu.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata dengan seringainya, Hinata sedang membereskan suitcase Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke "Berhenti disana Sasuke-kun."

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Cepatlah bersihkan diri, kau harus bersiap-siap. Pagi nanti kau harus perjalanan bisnis bukan?" Hinata kembali sibuk dengan baju, jas dan peralatan kerja yang akan Sasuke bawa nanti. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam, dirinya baru ingat jik dua hari kedepan dia tidak akan bertemu Hinata.

"Aku akan menunggu di meja makan." Hinata keluar dari kamar, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mengetahui kelanjutan dari ucapan Hinata yang gak jelas yang dialihkan dengan sengaja oleh Hinata.

Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi, dirinya harus berperang dengan juniornya yang masih tegang. Hinata tak bertanggung jawab sekali. Pikir Sasuke. 'Ayolah bukan waktunya' dengus Sasuke sebal.

Setelah 15 menit Sasuke habiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan tubuh. Ia pun berjalan kearah meja makan karena perutnya yang terus-terusan bernyanyi.

Hinata pov on

Aku menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan pelukan. Dan aku tersadar ada yang tak beres. Tubuh Sasuke wangi parfum wanita meski itu samar tapi aku tau sangat jelas. Saatku rasakan pelukanku mengerat, membuat Sasuke merasa sesak. "Hime dadaku sesak." Akhirnya aku lepaskan pelukanku.

Dan kedua pipiku memerah malu akibat perbuatanku sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja kan?"Aku mengamati kondisi Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Meski tubuhnya agak bau keringat tapi akhirnya aku menghela nafas lega.

"Yokatta." ucapku

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang diluar perkiraannya. Akhirnya dia merangkul lenganku dan membawaku ke lantai tiga.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku memelihara kucing. Bolehkan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Hime apa kamu kesepian?"

Aku mengangguk. Sasuke menghela napas. Agak lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Aku sangat senang tanpa sadar diriku memeluk Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hime semerindukannya kah hingga kau memelukku terus?" ucap Sasuke menggodaku.

Aku diam dengan pipi yang merona.

"Hime kau tau?" aku masih diam tak sanggup menjawab.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi penggoda yang ulung." aku merasa tak suka.

"Kau lupa Sasuke-kun." ucapku, setelah beberapa menit mengunci bibirku.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Pertanda tak mengerti. Aku tersenyum ringan meski sesekali mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku -" Sasuke semakin penasaran. Namun ku tau sebenarnya ia paham apa yang akan ku katakan. Karena pandangan matanya berubah menjadi tajam padaku.

"Mou Sasuke-kun jangan melihatku seperti itu." aku mencubit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan.

"Matamu membuatku panas." aku sadar sangat sadar dengan ucapanku bagaikan percikan api yang akan membakar diriku sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapanku.

Sasuke mendekat kearah diriku dengan seringainya, aku sedang membereskan suitcase Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke "Berhenti disana Sasuke-kun."

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Cepatlah bersihkan diri, kau harus bersiap-siap. Pagi nanti kau harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis bukan?" aku kembali sibuk dengan baju, jas dan peralatan kerja yang akan Sasuke bawa nanti. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam, dirinya baru ingat jika dia tidak akan bertemu denganku untuk dua hari kedepan.

Maaf Sasuke. Aku sedang tak ingin menyenangkanmu. Aku tak mau melakukannya ketika aku tau tubuhmu wangi wanita lain. Aku tak suka.

"Aku akan menunggu di meja makan." aku keluar dari kamar, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Aku panaskan sup miso yang tadi sore aku masak. Dan menghangatkan suhu ruangan di dapur karena sekarang memasuki musim dingin.

Aku tau sangat tau malah. Bahwa hidup bersama Sasuke banyak hal yang membuatku sedih hingga berujung dengan menangis. Hari ini aku tau Sasuke habis menghabiskan one night standnya. Dan aku mengganggu kegiatannya dengan menelponnya untuk menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Namun sebelumnya aku tak tau jika saat ku telpon tadi Sasuke sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

Bohong bila ku katakan tak sakit. Sakit hatiku. Rasanya berdenyut dengan sangat dalam dan jarang. Aku ingin menangis tapi ku urungkan karena tak seharusnya seperti itu. Aku harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku ini. Menjadi wanitanya tanpa ikatan yang sah. Cinta kami sangat besar dan suci tapi Sasuke membuatku luka. Kehidupannya sangat misterius, ku yakin pekerjaannya bukan hanya sebagai pemilik Uchiha corp tapi ada yang lain yang tak ku ketahui. Mana mungkin pekerjaan sebagai pemilik perusahaan mengharuskan banyak rahasia. Sangat tak mungkin.

Cinta. Ku yakin hingga kini aku masih mencintainya. Aku Hinata Hyuuga wanitanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tak akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang isteri. Dan harus ku terima itu walau sebenarnya menyakitkan. Realitaku tak seindah mimpiku. Why so serious? Sekarang ku mengerti makna dari kata itu. Aku akan menjadi wanita kejam dan jahat. Menjadi wanita simpanan isterinya Sasuke kelak. Isteri sahnya yang sebenarnya hanya mainannya. Dan aku adalah tokoh utamanya sebagai femme fatale dalam kisah tragis nan romantis dalam kehidupan casanova jetset seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata pov end

Normal pov

Sasuke tiba di meja makan. Hinata membawakan masakannya, menyajikannya untuk Sasuke seorang. Sup miso dan onigiri buatan Hinata tampak mengggugah selera.

"Silahkan dimakan Sasuke-kun." Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyendok kuah sup yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Matanya melebar merasakan sup miso buatan Hinata. Enak ya rasanya sangat enak. Kemudian Ia mengambil onigiri yang dimasak Hinata. Dan rasanya tak beda jauh dengan sup miso. Enak.

Hinata yang memerhatikan Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sasuke tampak menyukai masakannya. Ia pun ikut memakan sup miso dan onigiri buatannya.

'Itadakimasu' gumam Hinata pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar mendengar gumaman kecil Hinata. Dia tersenyum, sudah lama tak mendengar kata itu setelah 10 tahun terakhir ini. Lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Hime -" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke tampak masih sibuk dengan onigirinya namun tak lama mengalihkan matanya kearah Hinata.

"Kau bisa berjanji?" ucap Sasuke ambigu. Hinata tak mengerti jadi ia lebih memilih diam.

"Jangan pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan menciumi punggung tangannya. Pandangan Sasuke menyendu. Membuat Hinata menjadi khawatir.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku. Genggamlah selamanya." Hinata tak mau melihat Sasuke yang lemah seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata. Sasuke mendongak.

"Kita akan bersama. Selamanya." Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan binar mata yang penuh cinta.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Hinata menjatuhkan pertahanannya. Pada akhirnya dirinya menangis didepan orang terkasihnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Mendekat kearah Hinata.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang tak tergantikan. Hinata masih dalam tangisnya. Mengeluarkan semua isi perasaannya. Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dilekukan ceruk leher Hinata. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Gomen Hime. Gomennasai." Sasuke mengusap lembut punggung rapuh kekasihnya.

"melibatkanmu masuk dalam kehidupan gelap diriku. "

Lama mereka terhanyut dalam pelukan yang mereka buat. Membuat kasih sayang yang mereka punya menyatu.

Sasuke membalikkan badan Hinata sehingga menghadap kearahnya. Memandang mata seindah permata amethys kekasihnya yang selalu menyalurkan ketenangan dan Kenyamanan. Tatapan teduh itu meneduhkn hati dinginnya. Membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali kedalam jurang yang bernama cinta. Pertemuan mereka yang sangat indah. Masa remaja yang bahagia, meski Hinata masih duduk dibangku SMP dan dirinya mahasiswa tingkat 1 tak membuatnya ragu untuk mencintai gadis itu. Sasuke tau dirinya tak baik untuk gadis sebaik Hinata, tapi dirinya menginginkan gadis sebaik Hinata menjadi miliknya. Meski terlalu dini mengungkapkannya, tapi sampai kini Sasuke masih sangat mencintai gadis baik dan rapuh itu. Dan tiba saatnya ia harus meninggalkan gadisnya dulu untuk urusan perusahaan keluarganya. Hingga kini dipertemukan kembali setelah lama berpisah. Sasuke berjanji akan terus menjaga cintanya dan melindungi gadisnya dari ancaman apapun.

Sasuke mencium bibir gadisnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Membawa gadisnya kedalam gejolak panas asmara yang bertahtakan cinta. Ciuman lembut dan dalam yang lama. Sungguh mengesankan.

A.n

See you guys!!!

Stop adegan lemonnya dulu oke! Hahahaah... Zia gak mau nanggung resiko. :)

Oke aku mau kasih notice. Sebelumnya aku udah posting cerita ini di Wattpad. Bila ada yang berkenan silahkan kunjungi Eldewise25 di Wattpad. Sampai jumpa lagi.

Salam


	7. Chapter 7

Why So Serious

Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

Sebagian chara aku pinjam ya om Kishi :)

This story is mine

By Agiw aka Zia aka Anggia

Mungkin orang akan menganggapku wanita bodoh. Tetap berada disini. Berarti kau menyerahkan masa depanmu pada kegelapan.

Tapi percayalah kau akan melakukannya demi seseorang. Karena cintamu padanya tanpa memandang sisi gelapnya. Dan ini adalah senjata harapanku. Jalan cintaku untuk selalu berada disampingnya, berjalan berdampingan dengannya, dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan. Menyingkirkan duri yang menghalangi jalanku. Walau harus dengan menumpahkan darah. Karena dengan bersamanya hidupmu akan terasa lengkap.~ Hinata

Happy Reading

Samantha Hotel. Shibuya street. Tokyo

Sasuke baru tiba di hotel. Setelah melakukan perjalanan malam dirinya langsung menghubungi Hinata lewat video call.

Pukul dua malam.

'Hallo hime.' sapa Sasuke.

'Hallo Sasuke-kun.' Hinata tersenyum manis. Dan Sasuke sangat senang masih bisa melihat wajah dan senyuman lembut kekasihnya.

'Aku sudah sampai di hotel.' akunya Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun sudah makan?' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku belum lapar.' jawabnya asal.

'Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar.' saran Hinata.

'Tunggu. Aku masih ingin melihatmu hime.' Sasuke merengek seperti anak kecil.

'Baiklah.' Hinata masih dengan senyumannya.

Lama sekali Sasuke melihat Hinata lewat benda datar persegi panjang itu membuat Hinata geram.

'Sasuke-kun.' ucap Hinata dengan nada geram.

Sasuke terkejut, lalu terkekeh dengan tampannya.

'Oke. Aku akan makan.' seru Sasuke.

'Baguslah. Setelah itu kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah.' tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata mengakhiri panggilannya.

'Jaa. Mata aimasu Sasuke-kun.'

Tut tut tut

Sasuke belum puas dan wanita itu sudah mengakhirinya. 'Baiklah lihat saja nanti hime' batin Sasuke.

'Jaa. Mata aimasu hime.' salam penutup Sasuke yang tak ada artinya.

*Why So Serious*

Selama dua jam Sasuke istirahat. Dia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke ruangan meeting. Sesampainya di ruang meeting, Sasuke disambut dengan hormat oleh karyawan lainnya. Eits tunggu dulu. Apakah Sasuke pergi kesana seorang diri? Tentu tidak. d

Dia datang bersama asisten kepercayaannya dan tangan kanannya. Hatake Kakashi dan Juka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sasuke-sama." ucap Kakashi sambil berojigi. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Juka sudah berada ditempatnya." Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan asistennya itu.

"Baguslah. Terus waspada sepertinya akan ada hal yang menyenangkan." Kakashi mengangguk paham.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Akhirnya rapat berjalan lancar. Kerja sama tak terjalin karena pihak lawan menolaknya dengan alasan tak masuk akal. Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ternyata setan merah itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. 'Pengecut.' Maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Besok Sasuke akan kembali ke Kyoto tapi satu panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke." nada berat memanggilnya dengan dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sudah keluar dari persembunyianmu?" tanya Sasuke menyindir.

Dia Gaara tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Temui aku besok pukul 10 pagi di restoran Italia dekat sini." Gaara pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Sudah Sasuke duga jika kerjasama hanya alasan konyol. Yang sebenarnya adalah kita lihat saja nanti.

Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah dirinya berada di kamar dirinya langsung menelepon kedua orang tangan kanannya.

"Kau bersama Juka? Kemarilah bersamanya." Sasuke mengakhiri telponnya. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Setelah menunggu 20 menit, bunyi bel pintu berbunyi.

Sasuke membuka pintunya. Dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Kakashi dan Juka sudah hapal kelakuan atasan mereka. Mereka ikut masuk sambil tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

"Besok jam 10 pagi bersiaplah didekat restoran Italia." ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama jangan anda bilang anda akan menggali kuburan anda sendiri." kata Kakashi.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jelas itu takkan terjadi. Dia takkan bertindak gegabah." ucap Sasuke ringan.

"Juka!" panggil Sasuke. Juka langsung tanggap.

"Hai tuan."

"Kelinci kecilku. Selidiki maksud setan merah itu untukku. Aku ingin laporannya hari ini sebelum aku tidur sudah ku dapat." ucap Sasuke lebih mirip perintah.

"Hai wakarimashita." Juka beranjak dari kursinya untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Sepeninggal Juka. Kakashi masih berada dikamar Sasuke.

"Anda tak mengkhawatirkan si kecil itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku percaya dia." jawab Sasuke.

"Yah saya yakin, kemampuan mesin membunuhnya takkan membuatnya mati konyol." tambah Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Ada berita tentang Haruno?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pihak Haruno sedang merencanakan sesuatu." jawab Kakashi. "Seperti rencana perjodohan mungkin." tambahnya menjelaskan.

Sasuke menyeringai. Beri mereka kemudahan yang sangat mudah. Sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan dua kelinci dengan satu umpan.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sasuke sudah duduk tenang di tempatnya bersama Kakashi. Tak lama datanglah Gaara bersama sekretarisnya. Kankoru.

Gaara langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak suka basa basi." ucapnya yang barusaja mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi.

"Lalu." balas Sasuke.

"Jangan campuri urusanku." desis Gaara. "Atau kau ingin bernasib sama seperti teman mafiamu." ucapnya sarkasme.

Sasuke geram saat setan merah itu menyebut sahabatnya dengan tak pantas.

"Itu jelas urusanku." jawab Sasuke tenang disertai evil smirk.

Gaara tak membalas ucapannya seperti menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau membunuhnya dengan keji tanpa tau kebenarannya. Dan aku mengetahui kebenaran itu yang pastinya tak mampu kau terima." lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan berlagak menjadi pahlawan." ucap Gaara mengejek.

"Aku membawa buktinya. Ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara tak menjawab. Kebisuan Gaara ia anggap setuju.

"Dia Shisui temanku. Saat kejadian yang merenggut nyawa isteri dan anakmu yang masih berupa gumpalan darah itu. Saat itu Shisui sedang melakukan pencarian buronan kelompok mafianya. Dia melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti ditengah jalan dan mobil itu bergerak ditempatnya. Dan tak lama keluarlah wanita berambut coklat dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan berlari disepanjang jalan. Tampaknya wanita itu akan menerima pelecehan seksual karena tak lama keluarlah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar mengejar wanita itu dengan cepat. Karena langkah besarnya, lelaki itu dengan mudah menggapai wanita itu. Dan terjadilah kekerasan fisik mulai dari tamparan dan pukulan yang diberikan lelaki itu. Shisui tak berbuat apa-apa, karena dirinya juga sedang dalam misinya. Shisui pergi dari sana namun tak berselang lama dirinya kembali ke tempat itu dan alangkah terkejut dirinya mendapati tubuh terbujur kaku milik wanita itu. Lelaki yang membunuhnya tak berada disana. Mobilnya sudah tak ada. Dan kau sendiri tau." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Itu salah. Dia memang membunuhnya." sangkal Gaara.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Tuan anda lah yang salah. Amarah membuat anda gelap mata." ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"Shisui. Jika yang kau pikir menembak isteri anda itu salah. Karena dia memang sedang memegang pistol itu untuk kepentingan misi kelompoknya." Gaara masih tak terima.

"Jangan mengguruiku Uchiha." desisnya sedikit marah.

"Andai kau jeli, melakukan pemeriksaan yang benar tentang arah tembakan dan jenis peluru yang ada ditubuh isteri anda tidak sesuai dengan milik Shisui." Sasuke semakin menyudutkan Gaara.

"Dan dalam kasus ini anda telah melakukan pembunuhan salah sasaran tak beralasan." tuduh Sasuke. Gaara masih tak terima.

"Aku membawa buktinya." Sasuke mengeluarkan peluru milik Shisui dan selongsong peluru yang ada ditubuh isteri Gaara. Gaara mengakui perbedaan dua buah peluru itu. Dan akhirnya dia menerima pernyataan itu. Tapi egonya menolaknya.

"Aku masih tak terima." ucapnya sengit. Sasuke merasa geram dengan sikap Gaara.

"Gaara. Aku hanya butuh ucapan maafmu pada Shisui dan keluarganya." ucap Sasuke marah.

"Tidak Uchiha. Tidak semudah itu aku mengucapkannya." ucap Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Kau tau!" tantang Sasuke. Gaara berhenti dari jalannya

"Orang itu berada disini. Tepat disampingmu." ucapan Sasuke membuat Gaara terperanjat. Gaara berlari kearah Sasuke dan menarik kemeja Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dia sekretarismu, kepercayaanmu dan kakak kandungmu yang seharusnya menanggung akibatnya. Kau tau! Dia sebenarnya mencintai isterimu." ucap Sasuke keras sehingga terdengar kearah Kankoru. Gaara tentu saja sangat terkejut.

'DORR' Suara pistol terdengar.

Dan sasarannya adalah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah mengantisipasinya. Memasang baju pelindung dibalik kemejanya. "Kau lihat dia langsung bertindak." ucap Sasuke mengejek. Namun meski sudah memaka baju pelindung kemeja Sasuke tetap mengeluarkan cairan merah kental berbau anyir. Darah.

Sementara dilain tempat tampak seorang wanita yang tengah khawatir. Dia Hinata menjatukan gelas sloki yang dipegangnya. 'Ada apa ini?' perasaanya tak enak.

"Oh kami-sama lindungilah Sasuke-kun." do'anya untuk Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar pipi pualamnya basah oleh air mata.

Tak lama keluarlah anak buah Sasuke dipimpin Juka menyerbu Kankoru. Baku tembak terjadi antara kelompok Sasuke dan Kankoru yang mencoba melarikan diri.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Karena dia yang mulai." ucap Sasuke pada Gaara. Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Kejar dia sampai dapat. Hidup atau mati bawa tubuhnya padaku." ucap Sasuke pada anak buahnya. Mereka langsung melakukan pengejaran.

Sasuke pergi dari restoran itu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih dalam pikirannya.

Suasana restoran sangat kacau dan disana memang tak ada pengunjung lain selain Sasuke dan Gaara, namun sebelum itu Sasuke sudah membelinya sebagai pertanggung jawaban kepada pemiliknya.

Flashback on.

Pukul 12 malam. Di salah satu kamar Samantha Hotel.

"Bagaimana Juka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang tuan pikirkan." ucap Juka. "Gaara Sabaku memang akan membahas kematian isterinya. Dia akan pergi bersama orang itu." lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Baik. Kau bisa pergi. Bersiaplah untuk misimu." Juka mengangguk dan berojigi.

Flashback off.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Meski dirinya memakai baju pelindung, keparat itu menembak dengan lihai. Pelurunya menembus baju pelindung Sasuke dan mengenai pinggangnya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke mengobati luka tembaknya. Dan setelahnya dirinya membereskan barangnya, memasukkannya kedalam suitcase. Dan keluar dari kamar itu. Kakashi sudah menunggunya di lobi hotel.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Sasuke sampai di mansionnya yang berada di distrik Higashiyama Kyoto.

Kepulangannya disambut oleh Riza. Karena Hinata sudah tertidur.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke langsung pergi ke lantai tiga. Kakashi yang masih berada dimansionnya hanya mampu tersenyum tulus disertai Riza.

"Kau mau menginap disini Kakashi?" tawarnya.

Kakashi menggeleng tapi sebelumnya "menginaplah Kyoto-Tokyo itu bukan jarak yang dekat. Lagipula master pasti mengijinkannya." paksa Riza.

Dan akhirnya Kakashi hanya bisa menerima.

Sasuke pov on

Ku pandangi wajah wanita yang selalu ku rindukan. Wanita kedua setelah ibuku yang ku cintai. Sempurna hidupku bersamanya.

Napas hangatku menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih seputih porselen. Ku kecupi wajahnya sesukaku.

Tak hentinya aku mengagumi keindahan yang ia miliki. Dan kini keindahan itu menjadi milikku juga. Rasanya tetap sama. Manis. Dan aku tak pernah merasa puas dengan rasanya. Dirinya selalu menjadi canduku. Juga kelemahanku. Untuk itu aku menyembunyikan permataku ini dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku melindunginya dari para musuhku pengincar harta dan nyawaku. Musuh yang terbilang banyak.

Takkan ku biarkan seorangpun mampu melukainya. Ataupun merenggutnya dari hidupku. Atau orang itu ingin menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Aku selalu berharap dapat membahagiakannya. Dengan cara ini aku membahagiakannya meski mungkin dirinya selalu tersiksa dengan keadaannya. Aku turut sedih dan menyesal membuat dirinya merasakan hidup dalam dunia kegelapan milikku. Tapi aku tetap melakukannya karena dia yang telah mengambil hatiku jauh terlalu banyak. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Hime tadaima." bisikku ditelinganya dengan menghembuskan napas hangatku.

Ku lihat dirinya gelisah saat ku hembuskan napas ditelinganya.

"Eunghh." gumamannya sangat menggangguku.

Matanya terbuka. Menampilkan manik amethys indah yang menawan. Tatapan sayunya khas orang bangun tidur terlihat sangat seksi. 'Oh jangan sekarang.' desisku.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya dirinya langsung terduduk.

"Hey." sapaku.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mengusek matanya.

"Sasuke-kun." ucapnya kaget.

Aku tersenyum. Mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. 'Aku merindukan bibir ini.' batinku.

Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Menarik dagunya untuk memperdalam ciumanku. Aku terlena dengan ciuman ini. Hingga akhirnya memainkan lidahnya. Mengajaknya berdansa bersama alunan degup jantungku yang menggila.

Hinata selalu gelagapan mengimbangiku. Tapi aku suka. Suka saat diriku menjadi penguasanya.

Wajah lugunya sangat menggoda. Nampak seorang wanita yang naif akan kejamnya dunia. Tapi tubuhnya sangat ku damba. Bak gitar spanyol.

Aku lepaskan ciuman pelapas rinduku. Dia memerah karena malu. Menambah kesan manis diwajahnya. Hinata menatapku dengan rindu menghias dimaniknya.

"Okaeri." ucapnya. Kemudian memelukku erat.

Aku meringis sakit saat sikutnya menyentuh pinggangku. Dia terlihat kaget dan langsung melihat kearah pinggangku. Dia melihat warna merah yang samar di kemeja putihku. Dia menatapku marah.

"Kau terluka Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut dengan Hinata yang tengah posessive. Aku tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Dia membuka semua kancing kemejaku. Hingga terlihatlah luka tembakan itu.

"Akan aku obati." dirinya beranjak dari kasur. Namun ku hentikan. "Aku sudah mengobatinya. Kau bisa melihatnya."

Dia mendengus kesal. "Tidurlah." ucapku. "Dipelukanku." lanjutku.

Dia merona mendengar kata peluk yang ku ucapkan. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan kembali ke kasur.

Tak ada yang paling menyenangkan selain berbaring bersama wanitamu dengan pelukan melengkapi malammu.

Biarlah seperti ini untuk sementara.

Dan tunggulah secercah cahaya.

Senjata harapan ditelapak tanganmu.

Harapan yang kau tunggu.

Kebahagiaan yang menanti.

Dan akhir yang indah.

Hanya berdua. Kau dan aku.~ Sasuke.

Sasuke pov end

A.n

Chapter 7 datang!! Apa masih ada yang menanti cerita ini??

Kuharap ada ya. Hahaha.

See you.

Salam

ZIA


	8. Chapter 8

Why So Serious

Disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

Sebagian chara aku pinjam ya om Kishi :)

This story is mine

By Agiw aka Zia aka Anggia

Happy Reading

Dini hari Sasuke sudah berada di tempat yang gelap. Basah lembab dan kotor mendeskripsikan sebuah tempat penyekapan yang bagus.

Kankoru kini telah tertangkap. Tangan dan kaki yang terpasung dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh kemalangan terjadi pada kakak kandung Gaara itu, mendapat karma akan perbuatannya dimasa lampau.

Sasuke datang menghampiri Kankoru yang sedang tertidur. Ia membawa ember yang entah berisi air apa dan menyiramkannya ke Kankoru tepat pada wajahnya. Akibatnya orang itu terbangun karena keterkejutannya dan juga rasa panas terbakar pada kulitnya sungguh menyiksa. Kankoru sudah tak memikirkan lagi hidupnya yang hambar. Kematian rasanya pilihan terbaik pikirnya. Dirinya tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berbaik hati padamu." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelupas kulit Kankoru dengan pisau lipatnya membuat Kankoru meringis kesakitan.

"Mempercepat kematianmu tiba. Tapi-" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya karena tangannya masih sibuk pada kegiatannya. Kankoru berusaha untuk berkata sesuatu.

'Ce-ce-paa-ahht-laah' desisnya kesakitan.

"Katakan maaf dan penyesalanmu terhadap kematian Shisui pada mereka." ucap Sasuke dingin. Terlihatlah dua orang, wanita berusia tanggung dan anak laki-lakinya.

Kankoru melihat dengan intens wanita dengan anak yang digendongnya. 'Wanita itu?' batinnya.

"Kau benar. Dia adalah anak dan istrinya Shisui yang telah kau bunuh." jelas Sasuke. Seperti bisa mengerti pikirannya. Wanita itu menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke mengenai kematian Suaminya.

Kankoru terdiam. Dia jelas tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tercintanya karena dirinya juga pernah merasakannya. Matsuri adalah orang yang ia dan Gaara cintai bersamaan. Untuk itulah ia membunuh wanita itu karena tak kuasa menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita itu memilih adiknya daripada dirinya. Namun karena itu juga dirinya menyesal yang sangat dalam. Ia menyesal telah membunuh cintanya, sumber kekuatan dan cahayanya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat respon Kankoru terhadap isteri dan anaknya Shisui. Seperti perkiraannya, Kankoru pasti merasakan pahitnya ditinggalkan. Ketika ia akan mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Kankoru mendahuluinya.

"Ma-af." ucap Kankoru dengan wajah tertunduk. Sasuke sangat yakin lelaki itu menangis.

"Maafkan aku karena menyebabkan suamimu menjadi korban. Membuatnya terbunuh tanpa alasan oleh adikku yang salah paham. Aku menyesal karena aku - " Kankoru berhenti sekedar menghirup udara yang terasa pengap sesak.

Isteri Shisui semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Menangis dengan tubuh ringkih rapuhnya yang bergetar. Mengeluarkan tangisan yang menyayat hati.

"Karena aku semua orang merasa sakit hati." ucap Kankoru melanjutkan. Sasuke tersenyum puas atas pilihan Kankoru. Sasuke memegang bahu lelaki itu sekedar salam damai dan perpisahan.

"Lakukan Sasuke." ucapnya sangat pelan. Sasuke mengangguk.

'Maaf Kankoru ini bukan keinginanku. Tapi nyawa harus dibayar nyawa.' hati Sasuke berbicara.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung menekan pelatuk pistol revolvernya.

Tubuh penuh luka milik Kankoru kini telah hancur.

"DDOORRRR"

Suara pistol yang menggelegar dalam ruangan itu membuat siapapun was-was.

Peluru menembus tubunya. Tubuh kaku yang tak bernyawa. Suasana masih tetap mencekam. Keheningan melingkupinya.

Ini merupakan nyawa yang ke berapa ratus yang telah dibunuhnya. Namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Karena dirinya memang sudah terlanjur menjadi bagian dalam dunia gelap ini.

Mansion Uchiha.

'Tok tok tok' Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya.

Riza sedang pergi keluar karena ada urusan. Jadi dirinya terpaksa yang membukakan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Hinata tak tau jika orang yang dihadapannya itu adalah orang penting dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk." karena tak menjawab, akhirnya ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Dirinya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum untuk sang tamu.

'Kalo dilihat dari penampilannya seperti orang yang berpengaruh.' batin Hinata.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu. Menyajikan minuman berupa teh manis. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau " ucap suara dingin yang berat sedikit serak khas orang paruh baya. Hinata menjadi diam dan kaku.

"Kau siapanya Sasuke?" kata-kata itu membuatnya bingung sendiri. Hinata diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Orang disamping lelaki paruh baya memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata.

"Ahh maafkan suamiku ini ne." kekeh orang itu

Suara wanita itu menarik perhatian Hinata yang kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Dia memang tak bisa bicara dengan santai." masih dengan kekehannya. Hinata masih diam mendengar perkataan wanita itu yang masih cantik meski diumur paruh bayanya.

"Aku Mikoto dan dia suamiku. Fugaku. Kami tau siapa saja yang menjadi pelayan disini. Namun kami tak tau jika Sasuke memasukkan seorang gadis dirumahnya. Kami adalah " ucapan wanita bernama Mikoto itu terpotong oleh suara lelaki lain yang baru datang.

"Hinata tadaima." siapapun akan terkejut dengan yang mereka dengar. Terutama dua orang tamu itu.

"Sasuke-kun." gumam Hinata yang masih terdengar oleh kedua tamu itu.

Sementara Sasuke melihat ada orang lain diruang tamunya. Dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati ayah dan ibunya berada disini. 'Hinata!' batinnya.

"Oh Sasu-chan sudah pulang." seru wanita itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu memeluknya.

"Sasuke kau tak memberitahu ibu mengenai gadis ini. Siapa dia nak? Ehmm." tanya tamu itu yang ternyata ibunya Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengar kata 'ibu' dari tamunya itu terkejut. 'Pantas saja.' batinnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Sasuke. Tak menggubris pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kami rindu kamu anakku." ucap Mikoto.

"Aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu." ucap Fugaku hampir bersamaan dengan Mikoto.

Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Orangtuanya jauh-jauh dari Amerika menemuinya pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Hinata bisa kau tinggalkan aku. Masuklah ke kamarmu." ucap Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

"Yare Sasuke-chan. Jadi kami minta penjelasan mengenai gadis tadi. Dia bukan gadis yang kau culik kan?" Mikoto memberondong Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sasuke masih pada posisinya. Duduk tenang berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ne dari yang ku lihat ia masih berumur belasan tahun. Benar begitu?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke tetap diam.

Fugaku yang melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu jengah.

"Jawablah jika ibumu bertanya." ucap Fugaku dingin. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"Kau!" ucap Fugaku sambil menunjuk anaknya. Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul wajah anak brengseknya. Tapi sebelum itu, Mikoto dengan tegas mencekal tangan suaminya menghentikan tingkah suaminya ini yang akan melukai anaknya.

"Tenanglah suamiku." ucapnya dingin.

"Dan kau anakku. Bersikaplah dengan baik pada kami." lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap mata marah ibunya.

"Ibu katakan apa maksud kedatangan kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk itu ibu katakan siapa gadis itu. Karena " ucap Mikoto terpotong oleh perkataan Fugaku.

"Kau akan dijodohkan."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang mengatakan perjodohan itu. Dirinya sudah tau ulah siapa pencetus penjodohan ini.

"Siapa? Apakah Haruno itu yang menyuruh kalian?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak lepas pada ayah ibunya.

"Benar. Jadi kau sudah tau. Dan setujui perjodohan itu jangan menolak." ucap Fugaku.

"Tidak Sasuke-chan. Ibu tak akan memaksamu." ucap Mikoto sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Tapi untuk itu. Kami harus tau siapa gadis itu." ucap Mikoto penuh pengertian.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melaksanakan perjodohan itu." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi Sasuke-chan! Ibu ingin kau bahagia." ucap Mikoto tak tega. Dirinya tau bila anaknya itu memiliki seseorang yang dicintai. Dan keberadaan gadis itu membuktikannya.

"Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu. Ayah." jawab Sasuke. Fugaku mengangguk puas.

"Tapi kau jangan pernah menyentuh dia sehelai rambut pun. Jika nanti aku tak memberimu cucu dari Haruno itu." ucapnya tegas dengan nada mengimidasi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto mengerti kata 'dia' yang Sasuke katakan mengarah pada gadis indigo yang tadi menjamu minum teh untuk mereka.

"Untuk itu aku tak mempersalahkannya. Kau cukup menikahi Haruno itu saja. Itu semua untuk kebaikan usaha kita." kata Fugaku.

"Tapi yang harus kau ingat. Cucuku harus dari isterimu yang sah." lanjut Fugaku. Ia pergi meninggalkan mansion anaknya itu. Mikoto masih diam ditempatnya.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke." kata Mikoto dengan mata yang berkaca. Kemudian memeluk anaknya. Sasuke yang menerima pelukan sayang dari ibunya tersentuh hatinya, hal yang sangat dirinya inginkan sejak dulu.

"Lain kali jika ada kesempatan. Ijinkan ibu menemuinya. Meski hanya sekali." ibunya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat jejak air mata dikedua pipi ibunya. Ingin ia menghapusnya namun sesuatu menghalangi niatnya.

Hinata terkejut saat mendapati sisi lain ranjangnya terdapat seseorang. Dia adalah Sasuke. Sasuke tertidur sangat nyenyak namun pelukannya pada Hinata tak melemah sedikitpun.

Hinata tersenyum mendapati wajah manis kekasihnya saat tertidur. Saat tidur wajah Sasuke sangat damai dan tenang. Namun saat kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan manik kelam obsidiannya. Wajah damai dan tenang itu sirna. Diambil oleh ekspresi dingin namun jika kau teliti terdapat kesedihan dimanik obsidian itu.

"Ohayou." sapa Hinata. Senyuman merekah ruah dari bibir mungilnya.

Cup

Sasuke memberi ciuman di bibir merah muda Hinata. "Ohayou." balasnya selepas mencium wanita itu.

"Hime maukah kau mempunyai anak bersamaku. Anak-anak yang banyak dan sangat lucu seperti kelinci." kalimat terpanjang milik Sasuke pada pagi hari.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tentu saja sangat senang. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Tangan Sasuke masih tetap dalam posisinya. Memeluk Hinata. Namun sekarang dalam posisi duduk. "Jika kau punya anak yang pertama. Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan Hime? Ku harap laki-laki untuk meneruskan langkahku."

"Bagiku baik perempuan atau laki-laki. Asalkan itu dari Sasuke-kun aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Karena mereka pasti akan lucu seperti kelinci dan tampan dan cantik seperti orangtuanya saat dewasa nanti." Hinata tersenyum membayangkannya. Pipinya merona.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada kekar Sasuke.

Hanya dengan mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hati Sasuke menghangat.

"Sasuke mau makan malam bersamaku?" tawar Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk. Tapi setelahnya Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Tapi menu utamanya harus daging ya." tanpa berpikir kembali Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Daging Hinata sepertinya pilihan terbaik." Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Hinata semakin merapat dengannya.

"KYAAA!" Jerit Hinata. "Sasuke no Hentai!!"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Namun kabut gairah telah menyelimuti dirinya. Hasrat untuk melepaskan diri dari sengatan listrik bernama cinta.

Kalian taulah apa yang akan terjadi. Hihihi. Bayangkan saja sendiri oke. Aku gak mau nanggung dosa.

Hinata terbangun dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dirinya tersenyum mengingat kelakuan Sasuke tadi sore. Hinata menoleh kesampingnya, Sasuke masih berada di sampingnya. Tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu, pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Hinata melihat kearah jam dinding. Pukul 7 malam. Sejak tadi siang dirinya dan Sasuke belum masuk nasi sedikit pun. Akhirnya Hinata mengenakan kemeja putih milik Sasuke yang kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya yang hanya mencapai sebatas pertengahan pahanya. Tanpa dalaman apapun.

Sampai di dapur. Hinata mengambil bawang merah dan bawang putih. Di irisnya bawang-bawang itu. Kemudian ditambah cabai rawit yang dibuang tangkainya. Potongan tomat yang dibelah menjadi empat bagian.

Saat akan memasukkan bawang merah dan bawang putih ke wajan penggorengan. Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dengan manja. 'Kita belum selesai hime.' bisik orang itu seduktif.

'Diamlah Sasuke-kun. Aku lapar dan kau pun sama. Minumlah jus tomat yang sudah ku siapkan." Sasuke melihat kearah meja. Dan didapatinya segelas jus tomat yang tampak menggugah selera. Sasuke langsung menuju meja makan dan duduk disana dengan menyeruput jus tomat yang telah Hinata siapkan. 'Untung saja.' gumam Hinata lega.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak. Lebih tepatnya pantat Hinata yang bergoyang ke sana kesini mengikuti pergerakan si empunya. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke mendesah tersiksa. Apalagi saat paha wanita itu yang terekspos memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya.

'Selesai.' sahut orang itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung membantu Hinata menyajikan makanannya tapi langsung ditolak oleh Hinatanya. Dengan tolakan halus tentunya.

Hinata menyajikan nasi dan lauknya untuk Sasuke. Sedari tadi Sasuke tak bisa fokus, perhatiannya kacau gara-gara pakaiannya yang dipakai Hinata.

Saat makan pun Sasuke tak bisa tenang. Dan akhirnya dirinya tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya. 'Sasuke-kun tidak apa?' tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hime" parau Sasuke.

Hinata menatap mata onix yang balik menatapnya. Hinata telah selesai menyajikan nasi dan lauknya ke piring Sasuke.

"Hime entah kenapa rasa laparku hilang." masih dengan suara paraunya.

"Akan ku suapi kalo begitu." putus Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam tapi seutas seringai tak menghilang dari wajahnya. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Jadilah sekarang dirinya duduk disamping Sasuke.

Hinata menyendokan nasi yang ada di piring Sasuke kemudian menyuapkannya ke bibir Sasuke. Tapi sebelum itu Sasuke berbuat ulah. Dia mencium bibir Hinata dengan ganas.

"Lakukan dengan cara seperti ini Hinata." ucap Sasuke disela ciumannya.

Hinata tersentak sebentar, kemudian segera tersadar. "Tapi Sasuke-kun"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. "Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali." ancam Sasuke.

Jika sudah begini Hinata bisa apa. Entah kegiatan itu hanya sampai pada ciuman-ciuman atau hal lain yang lebih gila dan menggairahkan.

A.n

Aduh libur tahun ini Zia lemah banget fisiknya ditambah Zia lagi prakerin lagi. Jadi kurang doyan ngetik lagi. Urusai ne. Tapi tak apa Zia akan membuat story ini berlanjut meski dengan tenggat waktu yang cukup lama. Bye bye!!


End file.
